The Death Dealers
by seraphim2db
Summary: AU: That's say that there was no Watcher's Council. No hero to stand against the night. But the hellmouth opened and evil plagued the earth. Now two people can stand in it's way. Xander and Willow. They have the help of Kendra, Faith, and later Buffy.
1. Prologue

**The Death Dealers**

AU That's say that there was no Watcher's Council. No hero to stand against the darkness of night. But the mouth of hell opened and evil plagued the earth. Now only two people can stand in it's way. Xander and Willow. But they want do it alone, they have now trained Buffy, Kendra, and Faith. This is a future fic.

Rated R for cursing and other content.

Prologue

L.A. 2004

The City of Angel's: stark angles, creeping shadows, dense, crowded, airless, a random tangle of steel and concrete, self-generating, almost subterranean in its aspect... as if hell had erupted through the sidewalks and kept on growing. A dangling fat moon shines overhead, ready to burst.

On a skyscaper far above us, stone Gargoyles gaze down from their shadowy, windswept perches, keeping monstrous watch over the distant streets below, sightless guardians of the L.A. night.

One of them is moving.

As the figure moves it looks down into the pulsing heart of downtown L.A., a neon nightmare of big-city corruption, almost surreal in its oppressiveness. Hookers wave to drug dealers. Street hustlers slap high-fives with three-card monte dealers. They all seem to know each other... with one glaring exception:

A tourist family, Mom, Dad, and little ten year old Faith, staring straight ahead as they march in perfect lockstep down the main drag. They're just come out of a movie theater one block over; the respectable theatre crowd has thinned out, and now - movie stubs in hand - they find themselves adrift in the predatory traffic of LA's meanest street.

"Did we really have to come out tonight" Mrs. Lehane asked her husband.

"Yeah honey." her husband said back, annoyance clearly in his voice. "I told you I have a meeting tomorrow and this was the only time that we had to spend together." he replied. He still wondered what the hell he was thinking bringing his daughter and wife on his business trip. He loved them to death and would do anything for them, but they were just damn annoying.

As they walked by the many cafe's they see hookers and their pimp talking and drinking coffee with cops. Suddenly the pimp smiles at Faith and winks. Faith smiles back. Her mom yanks her off down the street and glowers at her dad.

"We need to get to the hotel, now." she practically yells. "We should get a cab." she suggests.

"I know where we are going." he says in a huff. With that they kept walking. After another fifteen minutes the tired trio, saw that they were doing nothing but walk in circles.

As Faith closed her eyes to breath in the night's cool air, her eyes suddenly grow wide. She's having a vision. She told her mom about it before, that she would have nightmare's about things and then later it would come true. Her mom told her she didn't believe such things and had just shrugged it off.

But this vision was different though. She saw herself and her family in the dark being murdered by monsters. Before she could issue a warning to her parents her mother walked ahead of them and was pulled down a darkened alley.

"Joan." her father yelled as he ran down the alley after his wife.

Faith was frozen with fear and couldn't follow. She heard her mother crying out in pain and her father's shout. After a couple of minutes she didn't hear anything at all. Pushing down her own fear and with a tear in her eye, she walked into the alley.

The darkened and creepy alley smelled like shit and urine as Faith slowly inched into it. As a little light shone down into the alley she saw two figures lying on the ground. As she got closer to it she saw that it was her mother and father. With horror she saw that her mother and father were dead. Both of their throats were ripped out, blood was everywhere and pooled up under their bodies.

Her mom's lifeless eyes seemed to be staring at Faith, as the little girl tried to run to her parents. But she was blocked by a figure, she hadn't noticed until now. Looking up at the figure she bumped into she let out a scream. The man's face was monsterous and he had fangs sticking out of his mouth.

"So I guess you can be dessert." he sneers with blood still on his lips. As Faith turns to run she bumps into another body. Looking up she see's that it's two more people that look like the man.

As they began to advance on little Faith they freeze at the sudden, inexplicable sound of boots crunching on gravel. They turn slowly. Their jaws drop at what they see.

Standing at the mouth of the alley, bathed in moonlight, is a black apparrition. It does not move. The vampire leader, who spoke earlier, used his vampiric senses to see what it was. With a creul smile on his face he regards the figure.

"So little girl, come to play ?" he asks. Once he says this the figure steps out of the shadows and takes a sword out of her duster sheath. The girl is amazingly beautiful, with red hair and green eyes.

"I don't know, what do you boys like to do for fun ?" she asks sarcasticly. With that said they surge forward forgetting all about little Faith.

Ducking under a rainbow kick by one of the vamps, the red head goes under his attack and punches the vamp in front of her in the face. At the same time she sent out an elbow that caught the one behind her in the jaw.

Before she was able to turn around all the way, one vamp got lucky and punched her in the face. The force of the blow sent her spinning. Going with the flow of the move, she flicked her sword out and decapitated the vamp that hit her.

Seeing the other two vamps trying to run out of the alley, she smiles creully and sheathes her sword.

"Incente" she shouts as she extends her hand. A jet of fire comes out of her hands and hits the vamps in the back. With a scream they both turn into ash. Her job complete she looks back at the little girl and see's her hovering over her parents.

"Are they... are they... dead" Faith asks not even looking up at the woman. With a sigh, the red head walked up to the little girl.

"Yeah kid, I'm sorry." she said hating that fact. "Now come with me it's not safe here." she tells her. With one final look at her mother, reaches down and closes her sightless eyes. With tears falling from her eyes she holds onto the ladies hands as they walk out of the alley.

An LA police station fifteen minutes later

Faith sat at a desk with a cop that kept rambling on about the facts of her life. Since her parents were gone she didn't have any family left. She would have to be turned over to social services and later into an adoption agency.

As the red head started to walk off. Content that she did her job for tonight, she suddenly stops. As if we can see in her eyes we can see fire in them. There are people in that fire burning up. Then she recognizes what building it is. It's the one she's in now.

"Oh Shit" she yells as she grabs Faith and jumps nearly twenty feet into the air, crashing out of a large window. Not even fully out, the building suddenly explodes. The fire licks her duster as she falls unceremoniously out in the streetswith Faith clutched in her arms.

"Hey kid are you okay?" the woman asks, back turned from the burning building, as she picks up Faith. Faith doesn't answer her as she just puts lays her head on her shoulder and looks at the building that she was once in. We can see the fire in her eyes as she just stares at it.

Close up from her eyes to now ten years later. A now twenty year old Faith is fighting two large black demons in an abandoned warehouse.

Visiously snapping one of their necks, Faith moves on to her next opponent. Seeing that it picked up a sword, she suddenly lowers her hand to her side. The demon watched with fasination as a sword telescoped down into her hand.

Using the second the demon used up at staring at the sword, Faith surged forward and plunged it deep into the demon. Letting out an unworldly shriek the demon fell to it's knees. In one surprisingly fast move she chopped off it's head. With a smile on her face she watched as the demon started to turn into mush.

"Faith were done here." a male voice calls out. Looking up she see's a man in his early thirties step out of the shadows, with a shotgun slung over his shoulder. Behind him a black girl about her age and a red head come up behind him.

"Alright Dad." she says as she lowers her hand again and the sword retracts back into it's mechanism. "I'm coming."

A/N I at least want five reviews before I continue this fic.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N thanks to all that reviewed. Now this fanfic will be very confusing, but stay with me I promise that it's going somewhere. Like I said this fanfic is totally Alternate Universe, so different events happened to bring about certain characters. You'll see what I mean later in the fanfic. Also there is some character death in this chapter.

Chapter 1

The Beginning

Back to 2004

The red head jumped silently from roof top to roof top with her precious cargo, clinging onto her back. Seeing an old mansion in the distance she headed in that direction.

* * *

Ignoring the lavishness of the mansion itself the red headed warrior, simply walks up to a large mirror.

"Slayer, Red." she says into the mirror. Suddenly a glowing green light scans them.

"Retinal scan and voice recognition accepted. Welcome Willow Harris." A smooth woman's computer voice said.

They enter the elevator that opens up in the wall. As the elevator descends deeper under the house Faith begins to shiver.

"You're going to be all right." Willow said looking down at her. "I'm just going to take you to see my husband." Faith visibly relaxes, but this whole experience is just alot for her to take in.

As the elevator stops they enter a massive under ground bat cave like facility that is the headquarters to the Death Dealers. Walking out of the elevator, holding hands with Faith, Willow see's a short, pasty, brunette man and a cute honey blonde working on a computer together.

"Johnathon, Amy have you seen Xander" Willow asked. Amy and Johnathon turned around and looked at Willow and then at Faith.

"Well aren't you the prettiest little thing." Amy said as she stood up and walked up to Faith. Faith latches onto Willow out of fear. Amy shrinks back as if stung.

"It's alright Faith. These are some friends of mine." Willow assures. Just then Xander walks in with a little black girl about the same age as Faith in his arms.

"Hey Will's you need to see the new weapon Kendra made. She's a little genius." Xander said as he finally see's Faith.

"What's going on" he asked as he put's Kendra down.

"Kendra this is Faith. Faith this is Kendra." Willow properly introduced the two. " Kendra could you take Faith up to your room? Me and your dad have some talking to do." Kendra nodded her head.

"Faith I'll be up to explain to you what happened tonight, okay sweetie." Faith just nodded her head. With some reluctance Faith followed Kendra back up the elevator. As the kids left Willow started talking.

"I was doing my nightly patrol and I saw some vamps take a family down an alley. I was to late to save her mom and dad, so she's an orphan now." Willow explained.

"So why did you bring her here" Johnathon asked. "Why not to the police"

"I already took her there. They said that she doesn't have any family left. And besides the police station kinda blew up." Willow said indicating her duster, which was burned in certain areas.

"Are you okay" Xander asked as he walked up to Willow.

"Yeah just kind of tired."

"I don't think this is a place for a little girl to be." Amy said looking at Willow's duster as if proving her point. "The life we live is already too dangerous, it's enough that we have Kendra here, now we have to protect Faith too."

"Trust me Aims." Xander said holding Willows hand. "It's not a coincidence that Faith's here. I believe she will play an important role here." he said sharing a knowing look with Willow.

* * *

"So is that guy really your daddy" Faith asked as Kendra showed her to her bedroom. Kendra sat down on her bed before she answered.

"No he's not me real, father." Kendra answered kind of sadly. "Me real father and mother were killed in a fire last year. Xander saved me and I've lived here every since dat day."

"So why do you call him your daddy"

"Because he treats me like his daughter and...and I asked him if he would be me father."

"You talk funny." Faith said as she sat down on the bed next to Kendra. Kendra looked kind of offended that Faith seemed to be making fun of her accent. But looking into her eyes she saw that she wasn't making fun of her, but she was just generally curious.

"Dat's because I'm from Jamaica." Kendra answered.

"What's that" Faith asked with a yawn. Kendra just smiled at her.

"I'll tell you, later. Let's just get some sleep." Without argument Faith's head immediately hit the pillow. After a few seconds she was fast asleep. Smiling down at her new friend, Kendra wrapped a protective arm around Faith and fell asleep herself.

None of them saw Willow and Xander come into the room. With a smile on his face Xander tucked them in. Looking back at them from the door, he shut the lights off and closed the door.

End flashback

Back to 2014

"Hey Faith wake up." Kendra said taking the covers off of Faith's face. Faith let out a groan before she pulled the covers back up over her head.

"Come on sis, just let me sleep a few more minutes." Faith said. Her voice was muffled by the covers over her head. Kendra just stared at the form of her little sister in disbelief.

"Faith come on this is serious" Kendra yelled as she threw the covers off of Faith again. "We think Uncle Johnny is in trouble." With that said Faith popped her eyes open and immediately sat up.

"What's the sitch"

"We lost communication to Uncle Johnny and Aunt Amy's hotel. You know they never miss to report in, so dad want's all of us to go out and check out their place." Kendra answered her. Without another word Faith got out of bed, threw on her leather clothes, weapons, and her duster and followed Kendra downstairs.

* * *

As they got to Johnathon's hotel room, they found the place in shambles. A table was overturned, books were thrown about the room, and blood was on the floor and wall's.

"Damn, what the hell happened here" Faith asked as she and the others walked into the room. If anybody hurt Uncle Johnny she was going to...

"Oh, no" Kendra suddenly cried out. Hurrying to see what she found, Faith almost fainted, because there on the floor was Johnathon and Amy. Both of them were dead. Amy's head was severed from her body and her bloody body had claw marks ripped into it. Johnathon had a fist sized hole in his chest and he had claw marks ripped into his body as well.

"Son of a Bitch" Xander screamed in outrage. Willow had a tear in her eye and Kendra walked over by a table and started to vomit.

Ignoring them, Faith looked at her Uncle Johnny even closer. He was clutching a 9mm glock in his hand, he was obviously trying to protect Amy. What was most scary about his body was that his sightless eyes seemed to be staring up at Faith.

"Just like my mom..." she muttered as she reached down to close his eyes. Before she could complete the action they all heard a loud growl. Immediately standing to her feet she took an all silver sword out of her back sheath.

"What the hell was that" she asked looking around the room. Before anyone could answer, a section of the floor suddenly explodes in a shower of wood and dust. As the dust started to settle down some, a hulking black furry beast jumped out of the hole and charged at the group.

"WolfBlade." Xander muttered in disgust as he lifted up his shotgun. Before the freak of nature, werewolf could complete his charge, Xander fired off a shot. The force of the blast ripped off half of it's head. As the creature fell to the floor dead, another wolf's howl was heard.

"Come on let's get out of here now" Xander ordered.

"But what about, Uncle Johnny" Faith asked.

"He's gone, Faith." Xander said a little harshly making Faith flinch. "They're in a far better place now, trust me. Now come on everybody."

Just as everybody was about to leave the window behind them exploded in a shower of glass. Another one of the WolfBlades jumped into the room. His glowing red eyes seemed to scan them each in turn as he started to advance on them.

Before Faith and the other's had time to move, the door behind them gave way. As Willow turned to see what it was, she found that it was another one of the werewolves. Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse another one of the beasts jumped through the hole in the floor.

This had to be all a set up. The Death Dealers seemed as though they were trapped.

Not wasting time giving orders, Xander pumped round after round of silver bullets into the werewolf closet to the door. As it howled in pain and slumped over dead the group ran out of the room.

Seeing another one trying to charge out of the room, Willow whips out two 9 mm's and starts firing at it. Only seeming to slow it down some, you used that time to run up behind the others.

The viscious beasts suddenly break down the door frame of the hotel room. With a murderous glare on their faces they chase after their prey.

Rounding a corner the Death Dealers come to a dead end. Just as they are about to go back and change directions, a part of the wall behind Xander shatters. Before he's able to move one of the WolfBlades grabs him and yanks him down into a dark like abyss.

"Xander" Willow screamed out.

"I'll get him, mom." Faith said as she unholstered a modified magnum. "I'll meet you guys back at the house." she said as she jumped down into the hole.

"Come on Kendra." Willow said as they ran out of the dead end. "Let's get out of here."

"But what about..."

"They'll be fine." she snapped as she picked up the pace. Running down another hallway, they see an almost army of WolfBlades charging them. Some are even scaling the walls.

Running the other way Willow reaches into her duster and whips out some throwing stars. Stopping for merely a second she throws the stars and as if in slow motion, they hit three of the werewolves as they keel over dead. Their comrades merely run over them as they are in hot pursuit of their meal.

"Mom come on." Kendra yells as she started to shoot at the floor. Catching on to what Kendra was doing she takes out her own glocks and shoots around in a circle at the floor. As the beasts were mere inches from the two, Kendra and Willow fall through the floor.

* * *

Faith winced in pain as she dragged herself down the halls of the mansion. She was bleeding heavily from multiple clawmarks and scratches, her clothes were ripped and her hair was full of glass shards.

"Slayer, Boston Southie." she says into the mirror. Suddenly a hidden elevator is exposed and she descends under the house. As the door opens she see's her mom and Kendra in hot debate. Hearing the door open Willow looks up and see's Faith.

"Baby are you alright." Willow asks as she runs up to Faith and catches her before she falls.

"Yeah, I'm Five by Five." she replies with a weak grin.

"Where's dad" Kendra asked.

"I lost him down in that tunnel." she replied sadly.

"Damnit mom, I told you we should have stayed and helped" Kendra exploded.

"And if we had of stayed, we would have all died" Willow spat back.

"Dad's not dead." Faith said wincing as she took off her duster.

"What do you mean" Willow questioned.

"I found this in the tunnel when I was fighting off those werewolves." she said as she handed Willow a bloody note.

"This can't be right." Willow said with a horrified look on her face. "We killed him."

"Killed who" Kendra asked.

"The Master." she replied angrily.

Deep under the LA streets

Xander is unconcious and chained to a wall in a dark room with brusies and deep cuts on his body. The only light source is the hundreds of lit candles in the room. As the WolfBlades circle and growl at him, they suddenly depart as a figure approaches out of the darkness.

"You thought you had killed me long ago, boy." the figure said as he cupped Xander's chin with his taloned hand.

"But after I use you as bait and flush out your little girls..." he said with a laugh. "You'll be the one 6 feet under."

A/N I at least want five reviews before I continue this fic. The Master has a different history with Xander and Willow , so forget about what you saw on there. As this fanfic advances you'll see what I mean. Also the flashback in the beginning of the fanfic was actually the dream Faith was having before Kendra woke her up.

Buffy will show up later on in the story.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N thanks to all that reviewed. Also I'm sorry for taking so long to update, I've been kind of busy. Also, I'm very happy to get you back as a reviewer gengen.

on with the next chapter...

Chapter 2

"The Master?" Kendra and Faith asked in unison.

"He was the first big bad that me and your father took down." Willow explained as she helped Faith to sit down. Getting out a medical kit she starts to treat her wounds.

"Maybe it's somebody else then." Kendra suggested. "I mean when we kill someone they basically stay dead right?"

"No." Willow said with a glum look. "There are several rituals were people and other ...things can be brought back to life." Willow explained. "Plus he's the only being to ever have full control over the WolfBlades."

"Speaking of which..." Faith started as she winced from sitting up. "one of those bitches bit me, I'm not going to turn into one of them am I?" Faith asked.

"Oh course not, baby." Willow replied as she kissed Faith on the forehead. "Now lie back down..." she said as she pushed her back down gently on the bed. "and get some sleep. Me and your sister have to go and see the Oracle." Willow said bitterly.

"The Oracle?" Faith asked. "I thought you said you hated her?"

"I do. She's just such a bitch." Willow said as she put on her duster. "But she's also the only person who can help us find your father." she said as she and Kendra walked up to the elevator.

"Now get some sleep. Hopefully when we get back we'll have your father with us."

"What about Uncle Johnny?" Faith asked sleepily as she laid back in bed.

"After we settle everything with The Master and getting your father back, we'll give both of them a proper burial. I promise." she vowed as the elevator starts to ascend.

* * *

Looking up at a large Victorian styled house, Willow lets out a sigh as she opens the door. As they walk into the darkened house they see The Oracle face down in her own blood. Dead.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Willow yells in frustration. 'First Johnathon and Amy, now the Oracle.' Willow thinks to herself.

Just as she is about to walk over to the Oracle to examine her body, her foot hits something. Looking down she see's that it's a tape. Curious as to what's on it, she puts it into the vcr in the room. As the static clears, The Oracles face suddenly appears on the screen.

"Hello Willow I know why you're here." The Oracle says with all seriousness. "By the time you find this tape, I'll already be dead. I know you're asking yourself, if I can see the future then why didn't I try to avoid my death. Well to be honest my death was unavoidable. Every vision I saw, I died in them. Now to get down to business. You're going to find Xander at the bottom of a club called the Bronze. It's not going to be easy, but you'll find him there. Also it's time Willow. It's time that you tell your girls the truth."

Suddenly there's some noise in the background. "They've found me already." The Oracle says as she lifts up a shotgun. "Just because I'm going to die doesn't mean I'm not going to go out fighting." she says with a sad grin.

"It's been a pleasure knowing you Willow. Oh and Kendra when you get to the club, just follow your heart." with that the screen went back snowy.

"That was ...freaky." Kendra said as she shutoff the TV. "What did she mean by telling us the truth and what was she talking about me following my heart?"

"I don't know sweetie." Willow lied and Kendra knew it. "Let's just get out of here and go find your father."

"What about her." Kendra said gesturing towards the Oracles body. Willow let out a sigh.

"We'll have to come back for her later." she replied as they walked towards the door. "Goodbye Cordelia. I'm sorry we didn't get here in time." she called over her shoulder as both of them walked out of the house.

The Bronze

an hour later

Humans, vampires, and demons lie around, limbs entwined, in catatonic drug-induced stupors. Used syringes and other drug paraphernalia litter the tables and floors. Strippers dance on poles as vampires watch them by the stage drinking blood.

The Doorman watches them all with a wiry smile on his face. Then somebody knocks on the door.

"Password." he says as he slides the bar from the peephole on the door.

"Vampires are our master's." the nervous teen said. The doorman smiled and opened the door up wide. As the teen and his date came inside the doorman closed the door. Seconds later someone else knocked on the door.

"Pass..." the doorman started to say as he looked out of the peephole. Not seeing anybody he starts to close it, then out of the blue a blur flies in front of the door. Before the doorman was able to move the door suddenly exploded off of it's hinges and flattened the huge vampire beneath it.

As three vampire guards ran to the door to see what was going on, Kendra suddenly appeared. Blasting at the advancing vampires with her shotgun, she turns all of them into dust.

"Good work, Ken." Willow said as she walked past her and took her shotgun. "Now stay here and watch the door for a minute." she said as she walks towards the bar. The demons and vamps part like the red sea as Willow walks by.

"Hey you." Willow calls out to the bartender, who is a large demon with horns. He looks up at her and holds his hands up as she levels the shotgun at him. "I need some information."

"Sure anything." he grumbles out. Willow then turns around and signals for Kendra to come over. Which she promptly does.

"I'm looking for a man." Willow starts.

"Aren't we all honey." a stripper said getting a laugh from the people in the club.

"The man is my husband." Willow said ignoring the stripper. "I heard that The Master took him."

"Look, I don't know nothing. On my mother's tumor." The bartender says. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a demon creeping up behind Willow with a raised pool cue..

"And even if I did, I'd never yak to a couple of flesh bags that are about to get their internal organs sucked out of their- " he's cut off as.

Willow flips the shotgun around and fires into the head of the demon, nearly decapitating it.

"Strom demon." Willow says with little emotion. "Face should grow back. Eventually." she racks the gun and levels it back at the bartender.

"Think yours will?" Kendra asked.

"Yeah, your husband." the demon said shaking. "Tall guy with dark hair. I saw some vampires take him downstairs a few hours ago."

"Alright." Willow said as she slung the shotgun over her shoulder. "If I find out you're lying to me..."

"I promise." the demon almost shouted. With that Willow turned around and regarded the demons and the other people in the club.

"If any of you value your lives, you had better leave this club. NOW!" the demons, vamps, and humans looked at each other and then ran out of the club fearing for their lives or unlives.

"Come on Kendra, let's go."

As the two walk down the stairs of the club four vamps start to charge them. With a few blasts from her shotgun, Willow instantly turns them into dust.

Seeing another door the two start towards it, until they hear someone moaning. Turning back they see a blonde girl rolling on a couch.

Kendra shakes the delirious young blonde girl, trying to rouse her to consciousness.

"Hey, we're gonna get you out of here." Kendra says to her.

"Kendra…" Willow calls out. She then holds up a hypodermic syringe full of drugs.

"Can you walk?" Kendra asks the girl.

"No, but I can fly!" the girl says with a grin.

"What'd they do to her?" Kendra asked looking at Willow.

"She did it to herself." Willow said dropping the needle. "They shoot up, the vampires feed, use them like a filter. I've read the effects can be intoxicating… for both of them." she explains.

"Hey, you're pretty. You wanna make out?" the girl asks Kendra. Kendra shakes her head in disgust and hauls the girl to her feet, slamming her up against the wall.

"Some vampires came in here with a tall white guy with dark hair, have you seen him?" Kendra asked.

"Maybe." the girl said with a grin. Angered, Kendra slapped the girl across the face.

"I'm serious!" Kendra snapped.

"I didn't see nobody." the girl said shaking out of Kendra's grasp. "God what's your problem?"

"She doesn't know anything, mom." Kendra said looking back at Willow.

"Damn, you're so green Kendra." Willow said taking a knife out of her duster pocket.

"Listen bitch!" Willow growled as she pressed the knife up towards the girl's neck. Pinning her up against the wall. "That guy was my husband and if you don't start talking, you want be breathing for long."

"Okay, okay...they took him through that door." the girl said pointing behind them.

"Alright." Willow said as she flung her knife at a wall. Embedding the knife in it.

"I'll go and try to find your father." Willow said opening the door. "You stay here and watch her. If I run into trouble, I'll use my communicator." with that said Willow disappeared through the door.

"So what's your name?" Kendra asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"My name's Buffy." the blonde girl answered. Then her eyes went wide. "Watch out!" she yelled.

At her scream Kendra shot out an elbow that was blocked. Turning around she saw a tall, handsome, white male, wearing leather and he had his hair sticking up. Something about him seemed familiar though.

* * *

As Willow descended the steps she walked down a dark corridor. As she came to an opening she saw a figure leaned up against a wall in chains.

"Xander!" she yelled out as she approached the figure. Looking up weakly Xander starts to smile.

"It's about time you came, Will's."

"Xander is anybody else in the room?"

"No they cleared out about an hour ago." Xander answered. "Willow it's the Master. He's back."

"Yeah I know." Willow said as she unlocked Xander's chains. "That bastard got the Oracle too."

"Damn, how?" Xander asked as he fell weakly into her arms.

"I'll tell you later." Willow said as she helped him to stand up straighter. "Right now we need to get you back home."

"Willow he said he's coming after the girls." Xander said fearfully.

"I had a feeling that he would." Willow answered. "The Oracle said that it was time for us to tell the girls the truth."

* * *

Kendra quickly found out that the mystery man was actually a vampire. Ducking under a clumsy right she was unable to avoid his follow up leg sweep.

"Ahhh Lasse, surely you can fight better then this?" the vamp asked.

"Just watch me." Kendra said as she did a flip to get back to her feet. As he ducked under her rainbow kick, a small golden locket was exposed from around his neck. It was in the shape of a small Angel. The same kind she wore around her neck.

For a moment Kendra eyed the man carefully. Then she knew why the man looked so familiar. He was her big brother.

"Angel?" Kendra asked. Then the vamp stopped fighting and looked at her closer.

"Kendra?" he asked, slipping back into his human guise. Before he could approach her he roared in pain. Looking back he saw that the druggie Buffy had stabbed him in the back.

"You stupid, Bitch!" he yelled as he back handed Buffy, making her fly in the air. Where she landed in a heap, unconcious, about five feet away. Looking back at Kendra and hearing more people coming, Angel gave her a smile.

"Be seeing you sis." he said as he kissed her on the mouth. Kendra was so shocked that her brother was still alive...undead, she just stood there in shock. With a laugh Angel ran from the basement, leaving his stunned little sister behind.

TBC...

A/N ohhhh Angel. I promise to explain why he and Kendra are related. I'm going to do it in a form of a flash back. I'm also going to tell a little about Buffy and her past aswell.

I also know that this fanfic seems like it's not in order and it's like I just threw it together. but stay with me and you'll see how everything fits together.

please review


	4. Chapter 3 Story Teller

A/N thanks to all that reviewed. Also I'm sorry for taking so long to update, I've been kind of busy.

Also thanks to Darklegacies and gengen07 for reviewing. I'm glad you two like the story. Also I just updated Kendra the vampire slayer so check that story out too.

on with the next chapter...

Chapter 3

Story Teller

As Willow finally got Xander up the stairs, she opened the door only to see Kendra standing there looking stunned. Surprisingly enough even tired Xander was the first to speak.

"Kendra are you alright?"

"Dad?" Kendra asked coming out of her stupor.

"Are you okay." he asked with a wince. The sound of her father in pain made her snap totally out of her daze.

"I'm fine." she said as she got on the other side of Xander and supported his weight.

"Good." Willow replied as she made a move to go upstairs. "Now help me get Xander out of here."

"What about her?" Kendra asked pointing at the still unconcious form of Buffy.

"Leave her." Willow replies. Kendra looks at her in disbelief.

"She should come with us." Xander said looking down at Willow.

"But Xander..."

"Willow please, she can't stay here." Xander pleaded. The two stared at each other for a second, until Willow let out a sigh.

"Fine, Kendra you take your father upstairs to the car." Willow said letting go of Xander. "I'll get the girl."

* * *

"Slayer, Jamaican Queen." Kendra said into the mirror while holding up Xander. As they finished getting scanned the door to the elevator opened and they stepped inside.

"Dad!" Faith shouted as she jumped out of bed and engulfed Xander in a hug.

"I kind of need to breath honey." Xander said with a wince.

"Sorry." Faith said letting him go. "Who's she?" Faith asked pointing at the girl in Willows arms.

"Her names heavy." Willow replied handing her over to Kendra. "Now take her upstairs to one of the spare rooms, so I can talk to your father alone."

"What crawled up mom's ass?" Faith asked Kendra as they entered the elevator. Kendra gave her a shrug as they started to ascend upstairs.

* * *

"Why the hell did you want to bring that girl with us?" Willow asked Xander as she started to bandage his wounds.

"We couldn't leave her there to die Willow!" Xander snapped back. "Besides." he continued calming down. "It's not like you never brought someone home."

"Seriously, Xander." Willow said calming down herself. "Why do you want that druggie here?"

"Because I can feel something special about her Willow." Xander said standing to his feet and walking up to a desk. "I think she might be the one." he said as he took out a red crystal.

"You can't be serious?" Willow said walking up to him. "I refuse to believe that a drug addict, can be one of us."

"Just trust me on this Will's." Xander said pulling her close. "If the crystal chooses her then I'm right and she belongs with us." Letting out another sigh Willow leans into his chest and they stand there holding each other.

"What about Johnathon, Amy, and Cordelia?" Willow asked looking back up at him. Xander was immediately saddened as he heard their names.

"We'll get their bodies tomorrow." Xander said meeting her gaze. "We'll give them a proper burial."

"And the Master?" Willow asked once again putting her head on Xander's chest.

"We'll deal with that bastard sooner or later." he replied as he held onto Willow tighter.

* * *

As Buffy slowly opened her green eyes, she saw a pretty raven haired girl staring down at her.

"Who the hell are you and where am I?" Buffy asked as she sat up in bed.

"My names Faith and you're at my house, bitch." Faith replied, as her eyes flickered dangerously. 'Who the hell does she think she is?' she thought to herself.

"Please forgive my sister." Kendra said as she walked up from behind Faith. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Buffy replied as she finally looked up at her. "Did you kill him?" Buffy yelled as she jumped out of bed and grabbed Kendra roughly by the arm. "Did you kill Angelus?"

"Get the hell off my sis!" Faith yelled as she pushed Buffy away.

"I need to know did you kill, him!" Buffy yelled again.

"No." Kendra replied, her voice low.

"Why the hell not? Don't you understand what he's done to me? All the times he beat me and... and raped me." Buffy said as she started to cry. Feeling sorry for her Kendra sat down on the bed and pulled her into a hug. Faith only looked at the both of them for a minute before she said anything.

"Who the hell is Angelus?" Faith asked, as she looked at Kendra. Kendra's face fell as her eyes started to well up with tears.

"He was my brother by adoption. Years ago my mom thought that they couldn't have a baby so they adopted Angel. A few years later they had me."

"You never told me you had a brother." Faith said looking at her.

"That's because I thought that he was dead." Kendra replied as she started to tell her story.

LA Slums

2003

A towering inferno engulfs a building in a poor section of town. Flames shoot out of the upper floors as people watch helplessly on the street.

"Stay behind me!" Angel shouted to his little sister over the roaring fire. Obeying him she got behind him a clutched tightly onto the back of his shirt.

"Angel I'm scared." she said in a little voice as she looked up at him.

"Don't be." Angel said as he looked down at her with a weak smile. Suddenly a support beam catches on fire and is about to fall on them.

"Kendra look out!" Angel shouted as he pushed her away just in time. The support beam falls down just as Angel jumps away in the other direction. They are now separated from each other because of the burning support beam.

"Angel!" Kendra shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Don't worry about me!" Angel shouted back to her as he begins to cough. "Find a way out!"

"I can't leave without you!" she yells back to him as she starts to cry.

"No matter what happens just remember that I love you!" Angel yelled as he began to cry himself. "Now go..." he tried to yell to her as the floor gave way under his feet. Kendra could only watch in horror as her brother fell through the burning floor.

"Nooooo...!" Kendra screamed as she collasped to the floor.

"But there's still another family in there!" one of Kendra's neighbors was saying to the fire captain.

"It's impossible, lady! I can't send My men into that tinderbox!" he said grimly.

"Look!" one of the fireman yelled staring up at the building in awe.

A dark figure lands on top of the burning building! Hooking his nylon cord securely, he shields his face with his gloved hand, then launches himself downwards, swinging straight through a window in a shower of glass and fire! After an agonizing moment - he reappears! He cradles a little girl in his arms and practically leaps onto a neighboring building.

Xander was patrolling in the poor part of town when he suddenly saw smoke in the distance. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, he saw a burning building. As he was prepared to help the fire department he heard a lady scream and say that there was another family in the building.

Taking out his miniature grappling hook, he aims it at the building and swings through a window.

As he jumps down through the building he see's a small black girl passed out a few feet in front of him. Quickly scooping her up, he looks back into the building to look for some other survivors. Only seeing fire and seeing that the place was falling apart, he jumped out of the window and onto another smaller neighboring building.

As he layed the girl down, her eyes popped open. As she looked at him she began to whimper and move back.

"It's okay honey, you're safe." Xander said in the most soothing voice possible.

"But me brother is still in dare." Kendra shouted as she pointed at the burning building. She had already had to witness in silent horror as her parents burned to death.

As if on cue the building started to crumble and burn behind him.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I don't think that he made it." Xander said as he looked back at her.

"Noooooo..." Kendra cried as she ran into Xander's arms. "He was all dat I had left." she managed to get out as she cried into his chest.

"It's alright sweetie... shhhhhhh... I have you now." Xander soothed as he rocked her back and forth.

End flashback

* * *

"I'm sorry Ken." Faith said as a tear formed in her eye. "How come you never told me any of that shit?"

"I didn't want to think about it anymore." she replied as she wiped some tears from her eyes.

"But why did she ask you if you killed your brother or not?"

Before Kendra could answer, Xander and Willow walked in.

"I see our guest has woken up." Xander said as he looked at Buffy who was also crying from Kendra's story and from what she had to go through herself.

"Are you girls okay?" Willow asked as she saw their tear streaked faces.

"Yeah just fine." Kendra replied.

"I talked it over with my husband and he said that you can stay, Buffy." Willow said as she looked at Buffy. "That is until we can get in contact with your family." she added.

"I don't have a family." Buffy said looking up at her.

"I'm sorry to hear that, do... do you want to talk about it?"

Buffy let out a sigh as she started her story.

"I came home from a friend of mine's house one night and I saw ton's of blood on the carpet and on the wall. I tracked the blood into the kitchen and I saw..." Buffy stopped for a second as a tear fell from her eye.

"I saw my mom and my little sister dead on the kitchen floor. It looked like someone ripped their throats out. There was so much blood. I... I was about to call the police but then somebody grabbed me from behind. This guy ... this thing wasn't human. Before he could lower his fangs into my neck an old guy ran into the kitchen and staked it. He called the police and they came and got me. Since I was still fifteen and had no more family, I had to be put up for adoption. Strangely enough the same old guy, was the one to adopt me. He told me what it was that killed my family and then he trained me. Me and old Giles killed alot of vamps and demons, after that."

"Wait, did you say Giles as in Rupert Giles?" Xander asked.

"Yeah did you know him?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah he was our highschool librarian." Willow replied, remembering the gentle old man. "How is old Giles doing anyway?"

"He's dead." Buffy said as she looked down to the floor.

"How did... how did he die?" Xander asked sadly.

"It was during a lycan attack. He pushed me out of the way when It tried to bite me."

"Then how the hell could you work for the enemy!" Willow yelled. "Didn't his sacrifice mean anything to you?"

"When Giles died, I don't know it was kinda like a part of me died. I...I just didn't care anymore."

"Buffy." Xander said looking down at her. "If you had a chance to fight against the darkness again, would you take it?"

"For Giles... then yeah." Buffy said looking up at him.

"Then touch this stone." he said as he took out the red crystal from before.

"What is it?" Buffy asked.

"It's called a Slay stone." Xander said still holding it out to her. "It bestows power onto those who it finds worthy. If it chooses you it'll turn green and you'll start to feel differently." he explained.

"I don't know... who are you guy's anyway?"

"We call ourselves the Death Dealers." Willow said as she took the stone out of Xander's hand. "Now look if you're serious about this then I want you to touch this stone."

Without another word, Buffy extended her hand to the crystal. As she touched it, it started to glow with a brilliant green light.

"No way." Faith said open mouthed.

"She's one of us." Kendra said excitedly.

"Yeah." Willow said taking the stone back. "Maybe."

Deep under LA

same time

Angelus get's down on one knee in front of a throne, with a smile on his face. 'My little sis is still alive who would have thunk it.' he thought to himself as he licked his lips. Suddenly the Master sat down before him.

"I heard that the Slayer's attacked the club last night." The Master said looking down at his favorite childe. "Did our trap go as planned." he asked.

"Hook, line, and sinker." Angelus replied with a smirk. This mission was going to be more fun then he thought. Perhaps he could convince the Master to let him turn his sister, so they would be together forever.

"I can't believe they fell for our bait."

"Ah... seeing is believing, boy." The Master said with a smile of his own. "Now go from me, I must think of how this plan of ours will play out." The Master said waving him off dismissively. With that said Angelus stood and walked out of the cave. All the while thinking of all the fun he and his sister would have, once he turned her.

TBC...

please review


	5. Chapter 4 Conversations with Dead People

Chapter 4

Conversation's with Dead People

A young homeless girl wearing grungy clothes, walks down the dark LA subway system. Totally oblivious to the danger that lurks in the shadows, she walks in a straight forward line.

As she see's a bench, she puts down the few groceries that she's able to afford and sits down with her baby. Eyeing some easy prey four vamps lurk out of the shadows. As the woman looks up she see's some men approaching her. Getting an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, she gets up from the bench and walks away.

Looking back she see's that the men are staring and following her. Suddenly she bumps into something. Turning her head, her eyes widen as she see's that it's one of the guy's. As she tries to walk away from him the vamps start to surround her.

Knocking the grocery bag out of her hand, two vamps pin her to the floor, fully intent on raping and then killing her. The other two vampires snacthed the baby out of her hands. Unwrapping the blanket from the babies body they see that it's a doll that has "fuck you" written on it. As they look at each other in confusion, the doll suddenly shoots out a mist of garlic spray, that burns the vamps faces.

As the vamps shriek in agony and claw at their face, the vamps that were holding the woman down, look up to see what's going on. Using this as a distraction, the woman punches one of the bloodsuckers in the face and then whips up to kick the other one in the back of the head.

As they let her go she jumps up and stomps down on her boot, which unsheathes a knife in the front of it. With lightning quick kick combo's to one of the vamps gut, he doubles up. As he does so, she kicks him in the back, making the knife plunge into the demons heart. With a shierk he turns into ashes.

Kicking another vampire behind her away, she was unable to avoid the punch in the face from the one in front of her. The force of the blow sent her sprawling to the ground. As the vamps try to pounce on her, she kicks one of them away, while another one pushes her back down. As he tries to jump on her, she raises her arm up and a stake slides down her arm and into her hand.

Unable to avoid his demise the vamp fell onto her stake and exploded into ash. As the ash floated in the air, she did a flip through it to get back to her feet as she shrugged off her grungy overcoat. Only to reveal that it's Buffy and she has weapons strapped to her body.

With a scowl on her face, she walks menacingly towards another vampire showing no fear. Blocking a punch combo on her arms, she lashes out with a punch to his gut and one to his face that sends him to the dirty ground. As she backs up some to take a weapon out of her back sheath, another vampire comes up behind her and puts her into a tight bear hug.

Stomping down on his foot to loosen his grip, she does a judo throw and tosses him over her shoulder. Pinning him to the ground she starts to pound him in the face and then she twists his arm until it breaks. Sitting up she turns her attention back to the one she hit earlier. As she is about to walk up to him she senses the demon standing up behind her.

With lightning quick speed she takes out a small stake and hits a small button on the side, making it extend into a baton. Without even looking she stabs him in the heart and turns him into ash. Looking back she see's the last vampire trying to flee. With a kick to the leg he falls back down.

As she sits on top of his chest the vampire starts to whimper.

"Buffy I'm sorry... we didn't know it was you..."

"Well now you do, so I'll be seeing you." Buffy said as she plunged a stake through his heart.

As she stands a subway train suddenly passes. As it goes by Buffy is gone. The only evidence of her being there was the dust floating in the wind.

Stepping out of the shadows, a vampire picks up Buffy's overcoat and shakes his head ruefully.

"The Master will not be pleased." he said as he dissappeared into the darkness.

* * *

"I want to kill every demon in LA." Faith says angrily as she loads some weapons. Every since Jonathon's death, Faith's attitude seemed to change. She alway's had an agressive edge to herself, but now it seemed...more deadly.

"And how do you think you're going to pull that off?" Kendra asked. "Especially without getting yourself killed?"

"With your help." Faith said as she walked up to Kendra. "Come on sis, just me and you. We can systematically take down every bigbad in the city."

"And get ourselves killed in the process." Kendra reasoned. "Listen Faith, I know you're grieving over Uncle Johnny, but he wouldn't want you to do this. Do you think he would want you to throw your life away?"

"What else do I have to lose." Faith muttered under her breath. Kendra heard her but said nothing. She just caressed her sister's cheek with her thumb.

"Listen, I'm going to go on patrol and look for Buffy. When mom and dad get back from thier trip, we're all going to sit down and have a little talk okay."

"Whatever." Faith said as shrugged out of her jacket.

"You stay here at the house and maybe when I get back we can go out or something." Kendra said, worried for her sister.

"So what if I'm not here, when you get back?" Faith asks as Kendra starts to walk out of her room.

"Then when I find you, I'm going to kick your ass." Kendra replied with a smile, not turning around as she walked out of her room. Faith smiled at the retreating form and layed back down in her bed. As she does so, she feels a presense in the room. Looking up she see's...

"Uncle Johnny?"

* * *

Kendra ran across the roof tops of LA. She used her supernatural Slayer ability, to jump from building from building. Each time she jumped, her leather duster flowed with her, like a cape. She landed on each rooftop with a thud but kept going.

She stopped on a building rooftop, looking across the street below to drink in the night. Faith's attitude as of late worried her. Lately on patrol's she would fight more recklessly. And it was all because of Uncle Johnny. Closing her eye's Kendra, began to think about why Faith and their Uncle became so close.

Flashback

2004

A ten year old Faith and an eleven year old Kendra, run in the mansion halls with toy guns. The two had only spent a few month's together but, they got on like real sisters. They both made each other forget about the deaths of their real parents and they both made promises to be there for each other forever.

As they make a sharp turn Faith trips over her shoe laces and accidently opens a door, that was partially open. As she stands to her feet, she looks inside the room and see's guns and other weapons lining the walls and tables.

"Hey I've never seen this room before." Faith says as she enters the room.

"Faith don't go in dare." Kendra warns, as she grabs Faith by the arm. "Dad said dat he never wanted us to come in dis room."

"You worry to much, Ken." Faith said as she smiled back at her. "I was just looking at some of this stuff." she said as she picked up a gun. "Hey I wonder how powerful this is." she said as she turned around with the gun. Her finger on the trigger.

"Hey what are you girls...Faith!" Jonathon shouted startling her, as he entered. As Faith accidently pulled the trigger, the bullet headed towards Kendra, Jonathon jumped in the way and was shot through the gut. The force of the blast sent him to the floor, in a heap.

"Uncle Jonny!" Faith shouted as she dropped her gun. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"It's ...it's going to be okay." Jonathon replied weakly as he touched his wound. Looking at his hand he see's his own blood and winces.

"Uncle Jonny, what do you want us to do?" Kendra asked as she immediately went to his side.

"Just call 911 and... tell them to send an ambulance." he replied as he tried to sit up. Kendra ran out of the room. Faith sat beside Jonathon and cried. She couldn't believe that she had almost killed her new best friend and quite possibly Uncle Jonny.

"It's going to be okay, Princess." Jonathon replied as he pulled Faith into a hug. Her tears stained his shirt as she leaned on his chest and balled. In return the blood from his wound stained her clothing. "I'm going to be okay. It was just an accident." he gently soothed her.

End Flashback

Every since that day, Uncle Jonny and Faith became very close. That day he had stopped Faith from becoming something, Kendra herself feared. A murderer. So when Faith became of age, he had personally trained her how to use guns and other weapons. He was her idol and her mentor.

As Kendra thinks of memories past, she remembers that she never even told Jonathon thank you, for saving her life. Closing her eye's she whispers a quick prayer and a thank you to her Uncle's soul.

Suddenly Kendra felt something lurking behind her, so she just stood there, waiting for each movement. She then quickly turns around, lifting her boot into the air, knocking it across the face of whatever was behind him. The thing flew through the air and hit the ground.

Kendra looked at what was on the ground, and her eye's widened.

"Angel?"

* * *

"Yeah it's me, Princess." Jonathon says as he smiles at her.

"Oh, God." Faith says as she stands to her feet and runs to him. "I thought you were..." she trailed off as her arms passed right through him.

"Dead." Jonathon finishes for her. "Well I am. I just came back to see how you were doing."

"I'm not doing so good." Faith admitted. After her real parent's died, she closed off a part of her heart to people. All except Jonathon. He was the only person to get her to open up and talk about her feelings. "I'm feeling ...depressed about what happened to you. I...I can't sleep at night."

"Well this was the only time I could come to visit you." Jonathon replied. "The powers said that I could visit one person, so I chose for that person to be you."

"I just want to be with you, Uncle Jonny." Faith replied as tears formed in her eyes.

"You can be." Jonathon replied. "Just pick up that gun." As Faith picks up the glock sitting on her nightstand, she put's it to her head and pulls back on the hammer.

"What the hell?" someone asked from across the room. Looking up Faith and Jonathon saw that it was Xander and Willow. "Faith put that gun down...NOW!" Xander shouted. With nerveless fingers Faith dropped the gun to the floor.

"Damn Xandman." Jonathon says as he smirks at him. "You alway's have to spoil my fun."

"Who the hell are you?" Xander growled.

"Come on man." Jonathon replied as he morphed into another person. He was tall and lanky with short black hair like Xander's. "You know who I am." Jesse said.

"It can't be." Willow said fearfully. "You can't be here."

"Oh but I am, Will's." Jesse told her. "So this would have been my little niece?" Jesse asked as he turned around and looked at Faith. "My but aren't you a hottie."

"Get the hell out of here!" Xander demanded.

"Alright...Alright jeez." Jesse told him. "Be seeing you, Princess." he said as he morphed into Jonathon and blinked away.

"It's going to be okay, baby." Willow replied as she ran over to the now trembling Faith and pulled her into a hug.

"No it's not." Xander said with a grim look. "That was the First."

* * *

"Yeah it's me sis." Angel said as he stood to his feet, rubbed his jaw, and walked over to Kendra. "My how you've grown." he said giving Kendra an appraising look.

"You're supposed to be..."

"Dead." Angel finished for her with a grin. "Well I didn't die, well I did later on." he said amused. "When I fell threw that hole in the floor, during that fire I fell to the bottom floor of the building. Some firefighters saved me and I looked for you for years. I knew you were still alive and here we are."

"But you're a vampire." Kendra said.

"And soon you will be too." Angel replied as he walked closer to her. "You know Kendra me and you aren't really brother and sister." he said as he leaned in close and took in her scent. Honey, leather, and vanilla he would alway's remember that smell. "So after I turn you, I'm thinking that we can spend eternity together as lovers."

"You're a pig." Kendra said as she pushed Angel back. Only making him laugh and smile in the process. "You're not my brother."

"Come on, Kendra." Angel said as he approached her again. "If you join me, my sire will keep you alive. There's some bad things coming sis and you're fighting on the losing side." Angel said as he caresses her chin with his thumb. All the while making Kendra shiver. Her brother would never touch her like this.

"Just think about my offer." he says as he kisses her on the lips. After the brief contact, he breaks away from the kiss and runs to the edge of the building. "Oh and sis." Angel said not facing her. "My name is Angelus." with that said he jumps off the edge of the building. As Kendra runs over the edge, she looks over only to find her brother gone.

The Master's new cave

Bringers, WolfBlades, and Ubervamps walk down the corridors of the caves as The First and the Master talk.

"So your plan isn't working like you've hoped?" The First in Jonathon form, asks the Master, of whom is sitting on his throne. "I hope I didn't make a hasty decision by having you ressurrected?"

"Not to worry." The Master said with a smile on his ancient face. "It's only a minor setback, but believe me..." he started as he leaned back into the darkness. "everything will go as it should."

TBC...

please review

A/N The First has a different history with Xander and Willow then seen on the show. All will be explained later in the fanfic.


	6. Chapter 5 Not Fade Away Redux

A/N Sorry for not updating this sooner. Ha it's not like anybody was reading anyway.

Chapter 5

Not Fade Away Redux

"Hey guy's what's up?" Buffy asked as she entered the lobby of the mansion. Everyone just had distressed looks on their faces as they sat around a circular table. "Jeez who died?" Buffy asked. Then they gave her a look.

"Buffy where have you been?" Willow asked.

"On Patrol." Buffy said with a shrug as she looked over at, Kendra. "I got four vamps, thanks to Ken's weapons." she said as she threw some on the table.

"Hey, I never tested those." Kendra protested.

"Well I did." Buffy said as she smiled at her. "And trust me they work fine."

"The next time you go on patrol, let us know." Xander told her softly. "Now sit down we have to talk." Buffy just frowned at him, but did as he asked. "Now, I wanted you all here because it's time for Willow and me to tell you the truth."

"Xander are you sure about this?" Willow asked nervously.

"The lies have to stop here, Willow." he replied as he glanced at her.

"What are you guy's talking about?" Faith interrupted the two. "What lies?"

"Me and your mom...Willow." he corrected himself. "Are from another dimension. It's actually a parallel universe from this one."

"I don't understand." Kendra said, not believing the people who she saw as her parents. "What do you mean you're from another dimension?"

"Where me and Xander are from, all three of you were Slayers." Willow said continuing the story. "But in our dimension there can be only one Slayer at a time. That was until Xander intervened. Buffy was first, but she got drowned by the Master and Xander revived her. Then came Kendra..." She then went on to tell them about the real dimension they came from, until she got to the end.

"When Giles sent me to Africa to look for more Slayers, Willow went with me." Xander was saying. "We managed to gather up about four Slayers, but the night we were scheduled to leave we heard a scream. The villagers in the village we were living in warned us not to go but we went anyway. The scream led us to a cave."

"And when we got there we found this instead." Willow said as she held up the Slay stone. "When we went further into the cave, we ran into a demon. It basically told us that it worked for the Powers that be and it knew all about our lives."

"He gave us a choice." Xander continued. "Stay in our dimension and gather others who would try to make a difference or go to another dimension to help others who needed us. Needless to say we chose to help other people."

"But how did you get your eye back?" Buffy asked totally engrossed in the story.

"Willow has her own theory about that." Xander said as he let out a sigh, as he touched his once scarred face. "But I think that when we came to this dimension, we sort of merged with the Xander and Willow from this dimension. When that happened we got their memories, money, and my eye."

"So you knew who we were when you first met us?" Faith asked taking this new information in.

"Not at first." Willow said as she looked at all the girls in turn. "We weren't sure if it was really you guys until you got older. Like we said this is an alternate universe. While I'm on that subject, I wanted to apologize to you Buffy. In my universe, me and the Buffy there didn't really see eye to eye on a few things and that's part of the reason why I left with Xander to Africa. I had no right taking it out on you and again I apologize."

"It's cool." Buffy said with a shrug.

"Now here comes the hard part." Xander said with a deep sigh. "When we first came here, our first big bad was the Master and those damn Wolfblades. They've been dead for over six years now and we found out that the First Evil resurrected him."

"We thought that we had defeated the First in our dimension, but we found out from the Oracles today that when the hellmouth closed in on itself, it transported it to this dimension."

"So that's why that demon guy sent you here." Buffy figured.

"Exactly." Xander said as he looked at her. "The First is too powerful in this dimension. Me and Willow talked it over and we're gonna take this fight back to the beginning."

"What do you mean?" Kendra asked.

"We're gonna go back to our dimension and finish the First before it gains to much power."

"But before we go we're gonna destroy the major players of evil in this dimension, because we're not coming back. They call themselves the order of the Blackthorn and to some the senior partners." Xander told them. "The Angel of our universe went up against them and he and his team didn't make it. But unlike him, I have a little contingency plan. If you girls agree to help us, after your missions we're gonna meet up behind the old Hyperion hotel. From there we're gonna all slip back into me and Willow's dimension."

"Wicked." Faith said as she rubbed her hands together. "We finally get to kick some ass."

"Don't be so cocky, Faith." Willow said as she looked at all of them in turn. "They will do everything in their power to destroy us. So...I need you to be sure. Power endures. We can't bring down the senior partners, but for one bright, shining moment, we can show them that they don't own us. You need to decide for yourselves if that's worth dying for. Because on these solo missions we might all die. I can't order you to do this, but me and your father can't do it without you. So we'll vote. As a family. Think about what I'm asking you to do, think about what I'm asking you to give."

After a moment Faith raised her hand, lowering her head sadly Kendra did the same followed by Buffy.

"Alright this is what we have to do." Xander said as he layed a map down on the table. "They're all going to be out in the open at the same time, in different places so we only have one shot at this."

Later that night

The Master's Warehouse

Xander climbed through the top window of a dimly lit warehouse and looked around. According to his sources the Master and his cronies should be here. Walking silently along the catwalk, he scanned the shadows and saw various shapes milling about.

"What took you so long?" a voice whispered into his ear. Before he could turn around, he felt a hand push him over the railing. Twisting his body in mid-air he landed almost thirty five feet down in a crotch. As he stood to his feet the lights in the warehouse cut on, nearly blinding him.

"I thought you'd never show up." Angelus said as he stepped out of the shadowed area of the room.

"Sorry, I'm late deadboy." Xander said with a shrug. "I just had better things to do."

The Master stood on the above catwalk with a smile as he watched , Xander and Angelus going at it. Suddenly some of his demons and vampiresflooded in the room from multiple entry ways. From then on out it was an all-out melee. Xander was seriously overwhelmed, but the sheer number of vampires and demons was actually slowing them down. Xander took on a half-dozen of them at once, stunning one of the demons, using it as shield, tossing him aside to trip up Angelus as he tried to rush him. Then he paused using his old soldier boy memories, instantly calculating the geography of the room, the relative positions of the other combatants, assessing decorations and furniture as possible weapons. His battle plan ready, Xander engaged his enemies once again.

Senator Brucker's Campaign Headquarters

Sametime

A blonde woman that appeared to be in her mid- thirties sat at her desk, talking on the phone, while the workers in her office were keeping busy.

"I can't officially comment on that," the senator said to someone on the phone. "but off the record, if Mr. Conley's recent confession is true, then he's a very sick man who needs professional help." she said as she turned to face away from the door. And that was her first mistake. "One of the goals of my next term in Washington is stronger federal guidelines."

As she continued to talk Kendra walked in the room wearing a hoodie over her head, unseen by the Senator, but noticed by others who work in the office. Noticing who she was one of the workers took a swing at Kendra, who ducked and punched back.

The fighting in the Senator's office couldn't go unnoticed at that point. Kendra has engaged nearly everyone else there, but the Senator remained on the phone, unfazed. She snapped her fingers at the one vampire who was still sitting at his desk computer instead of fighting off Kendra. The vampire goes for her, but she staked him instantly.

"The families are protected against pedophiles and other undesirables." the senator said into the phone. "Even the United States govern-" she was cut off when Kendra turned her attention to the Senator as she reached to grab the ninja star from her back and hurled it at the Senator's head. It landed in the middle of her forehead, cutting off her conversation in mid-sentence. She then collapsed to the floor, still holding the phone to her ear.

"Looks like you boys are gonna need to find a new candidate." Kendra said to the remaining vampires as they started to encircle her, growling. "And you wonder why kids don't vote." she quipped as she straightened her arms, unfurling the stakes she had hidden up her sleeves. She staked the first one that attacked her, but now has to fight off the others with more difficulty.

Demon Restuarant

The soft melody of a german opera played as Izzy, a demon that looked like the devil himself and Archduke Sebassis, an old blue demon with yellow and white horns, finished their meal. As they were going to talk about what was on the agenda for the next day, the skylight above them exploded, sending a shower of glass and wood on them.

Before they could get up a black ball like object fell out of the newly made hole and made a metallic noise as it bounced on their table. Before they could even register what it was, the grenade exploded sending them both up in flames.

As their minions scrambled around trying to find out what to do, the front door suddenly exploded off it's hinges. Looking up, because of the noise they saw a beautiful raven haired girl stroll into the building with a shotgun resting over her shoulder.

"You chump's are so dead." she said as she cut on her mp3 player and cocked her shotgun.

Suddenly it was like a first-person shooter video game. She moved through the restuarant with mathematical precision, feeling the music in her bones, slicing through every vampire she encountered with deadly efficiency.

Vampires and demons alike then started coming out from every doorway. Faith punched one in the solar plexus, decapitated another, then turned to finish off the first. Then she started moving on, taking down a third, fourth, and fifth vampire with her rapid-fire shotgun. After a half-dozen blasts, her gun was empty. Without missing a beat, she pressed a tab on the dispenser, ejected the shells, then reaches to her belt where she had some more shells. After calmly reloading the mayhem continued.

* * *

Xander unsheathed his sword and parried two demons with clubs, then whirled around, deflecting a gunshot from a third with the flat of his sword.

Angelus was furious, as he stepped back from the fight and watched his men tripping all over themselves. Enraged he grabbed an antique battle axe that was secured to a nearby wall. Seeing an opening, he swung it at Xander's head, but he dropped and the axe sliced through one of Angelus' own men.

In an eye-blink, Xander was up again, advancing. He cut down another vampire, pushed forward, cut down a second but now Xander and Angelus were face to face. Shifting into his vampiric visage, Angelus swung his axe again, only for Xander to hook his sword beneath it, flipping it from Angelus' hands. Pivoting on his feet, Xander sweeped his sword around in a wide arc, cutting straight through Angelus' mid-section. With wide eyes the upper half of his body toppled away, ashing in Xander's arms.

Hearing someone clapping, he looked up to where he fell and saw the Master, red eyes gleaming, watching him. Running up the steps to get to the catwalk, the Masterstood before him, waiting, sword in hand. He extended it, touching the tip to the floor. A challenge.

"Are you ready to die, Death Dealer?" the Master asked.

"Been ready since the day I was born, mother-fucker." Xander replied back as he got hyped up for war.

"Then allow me to accommodate you." The Master said with a smile as he did a back-flip over the balcony. Forty feet down. Not one to be intimadated, Xander followed, drawing his sword as he leaped and landed.

Now the two warriors face each other, swords raised, eyes locked, their stances frozen. Like classic samurai. Whoever moved first, lost. After a second they started to circle one another. Sizing each other up. Slow the heart. Slow the breath. Finding an opening, The Master broke first, bringing his sword over in less time than it takes to blink an eye. No one could possibly deflect the blow. And yet Xander managed a counter-strike with super-human grace. He advanced, parried, his sword clanging and singing like a blacksmith's hammer on sheet metal.

Cut, thrust, block, diagonal downward slashes. The moves then came faster. The Master ducked, barely avoiding being decapitated. Xander's sword cuts right through a column instead. The Master then retaliated. Xander locked swords with him and for a moment, the two warriors were nose to nose. Not being able to look at the Master's ugly face any longer, Xander twisted his sword free, cutting open The Master's cheek

The Master growled, back-flipping up onto a ledge. He touched his fingertips to the cut, then tasted his own blood. As he smiled Xander heard the telltale sounds of cartilage popping from the Master's neck. For a brief moment, Xander realised that the First had fed the Master some of it's power. As his anger increased, the Master dove at Xander, howling, raking his claws at Xander's face. Fully landing he struck out, knocking Xander across the warehouse. In the same motion he sprung forward, dragging Xander up by his throat, sinking his fangs into his shoulder, making him scream.

Getting pleasure from hearing the boys screams he dug his fangs into Xander's shoulder harder. Xander struggled, but managed to slip a stake from his duster -- WHAM! Xander slammed the stake into the age old vampire's ear canal. The beast shrieked in pain, dropping the boy. But all the gambit has done was drive the Master into a berserker rage. He swung his fist, but Xander ducked, watching as his fist went through the wall, puncturing a steam pipe. Steam started to vent and the Master reached in, ripped an eight-foot section of the pipe from the wall, bringing a sparkling nest of electrical cables along with it. He swung the pipe section around, whacking Xander in his shoulder. He was a one man demolition crew, decimating everything in his path. He smashed holes in the floor, the walls, plowing through partitions of glass and steel.

Seeing his enemy come towards him the Master pummeled Xander, flinging his body about like a ragdoll. He then grabbed Xander by his ankle and swung him upwards some thirty feet -- SMASH! Xander collided with the underside of a massive hanging glass chandelier/lighting fixture. With a grunt Xander fell back to the ground, stunned, dropping his sword. With a growl, The Master pounced on him. Strength almost gone, Xander could barely fend off the vampire's blows anymore. In desperation he dug his fingers into his eyes. Eyes blazing, the Master swung both fists downward, Hulk-style, shattering an entire section of the limestone flooring. A shock-wave rippled out from the point of impact, sending waves of two-foot stone tiles flipping up into the air, knocking Xander off his feet.

With a startled gasp he sink downward against a wall. Seeing the Master coming he got on his knees , in shock. Still mad with hatred The Master roared again shifting, conjuring up centuries of violence and predation. The Master swung his sword overhead, ready to decapitate Xander. And just as the sword reaches the top of its arc, summoning the last of his reserves, Xander pitched his body forward, managing to activate his wrist stake launcher. And before the Master even realized what was happening, Xander sank the stake deep into the Master's chest. With a look of disbelief the Master dropped the sword, turned back to face Xander and then crumbled into dust.

Exhausted beyond measure, Xander sagged on the floor and let out a deep breath.

Cyvus Vail's Mansion

Willow treaded carefully as she walked around the former demon's mansion. The bloody bodies of the demons litter the floor, leaving her feeling sick and wondering what happened. She had just arrived and found the place already in shambles. Hearing groaning coming from the floor, she walked around a grand table and saw an ancient looking red demon, on his back gasping for air.

"You're, Cyvus Vail aren't you?" Willow asked as she crouched down and looked at his face. "What happened to you?"

"Dou...double cross." he barely managed to wheeze out. If it wasn't for Willow's Slayer hearing she probably wouldn't have heard him.

"A double cross?" Willow asked more of herself. "Who double crossed you?"

"Th...the First." Vail answered. Not knowing why she felt pity for the old demon, Willow took out her glock and shot him in the head. Sending brain matter and blood splattering on the wall.

"Why the hell would the First kill her own people?" Willow asked herself as she holstered her glock. "And how the hell did it know that we were going to kill these guy's off.

Then it came to her in a flash. Taking off in a run, she ran into the night.

* * *

Xander ran down the alley behind the Hyperion, carrying his sword, running through the pouring rain. When he got to the chain-link fence at the end of the alley, he looked around for the others, but doesn't see anyone. The sky thunders above him as the heavy rain continues.

"Damn dad, who kicked your ass?" Faith asked as she appeared out of the shadows with a few bumps and bruises herself.

"Faith." Xander said with a smile as he pulled her into a quick hug. "Have you heard from any of the others?"

"No." she replied as she shook her head. "Do you think..."

"No!" Xander almost growled. "And I don't want you to think it either."

"Dad...Faith." they both heard a voice call out. Looking up they saw that it was Kendra running down the street. "I totally kicked ass." she said as her steps got a little weaker. As she got closer she almost collasped, but Xander and Faith caught her.

"Are you okay?" Xander asked as he helped sit her down on a wooden box.

"I'm fine." Kendra said with a wince as her hand shot up to her neck. "But one of those vamps scratched me pretty good."

As Xander looked at the wound on her neck he saw that it was in the same spot and looked just like the slice mark Drusilla put on her alternates neck in his dimension. Thankfully this time it wasn't deep enough to kill her. Counting his blessings he pulled her close and kissed her on the forehead and stroked her chin with his thumb.

Suddenly Willow jumped down from a high building next to them and splashed up water as her feet hit the pavement.

"Will's you made it." Xander said with a smile.

"Xander there's something you need to know." she said almost breathlessly. She was jumping from rooftop to rooftop just to get there. "Vail was dying when I got to his mansion. Before he passed on he said that the First double crossed him."

"What?" Xander asked in shock.

"And that got me to thinking." she said over the rumbling of thunder. "How would the first know that we were going to kill the Order of Blackthorn anyway."

"It's because you had a mole in your operation." a voice said from the other side of the alley. "Namely me." Buffy said as she and Jonathan/First stepped around a corner.

"Buffy?" Kendra asked in disbelief.

"You bitch!" Faith growled as she pulled out her sword from the back of her duster. "We trusted you."

"Buffy died a long time ago." Buffy said as a crowd clamored in the background. "You remember that little story I told you? Well I was the Lycan that killed Giles." she said as her body started to crack and transformed. Her canines extended and white fur appeared on her body until she turned into a towering white Lycan.

"I see you guys are busy." Jonathan/First said as he winked at Faith. "Be seeing you." he said as he flashed away.

As the Buffy Lycan backed away deeper into the alley Xander and the gang looked at the approaching crowd behind her. It was hundreds, if not thousands, of demons of all sorts, shapes and sizes. A huge winged dragon flew angrily toward them overhead.

"What do we do now?" Kendra asked as they stared at the horde of demons approaching them in the alley.

"You guys are going to get out of here." Xander said as he turned around and threw a vial on the ground. After Willow mumbled a few words a mist came up out of the ground and formed a red vortex.

"What do you mean us?" Faith asked. "You guys have to come with us."

"The portal is gonna stay open to long." Xander told her. "We can't afford for those demons to come in after you or even worse the First."

"You heard your father." Willow said as she took something out of her duster pocket and threw it to Kendra. "Now go." As Kendra looked down at it, she saw that it was a red and white handheld computer, before she slipped it into her duster pocket.

"But..."

"No but's just go!" Xander yelled out.

"Faith come on." Kendra told her little sister as she grabbed her arm. She saw the sacrifice her parents were willing to make and she didn't want it to be in vain if all of them died.

"No..."

"Faith just come on!" Kendra yelled out as she made Faith stumble sending both of them into the vortex.

"Will's I want you to go with them." Xander said as the demon army got closer.

"No way buster." Willow told him with her 'resolve face.' "Were in this til the end." she said as she fired off a shot from her glock as the demon army attacked.

* * *

Over a dozen teen girls scrambled about fighting monks with dark robes in what looked like a wine cellar. Sensing a disturbance the bringers jumped back as a red vortex opened in the room. As Faith and Kendra fell out of the portal in a heap, the girls started back fighting the monks.

With a collective groan, Kendra and Faith sat up and saw lots of girls fighting. And as they looked about what they saw as a wine cellar they saw a man wearing all black and a preacher's collar holding a younger version of their father about to poke his eye out.

"Oh shit." Faith said to herself as she recognized what time and dimension they were in.

A/N I know Willow should technically still be gay but her alternate was married to Xander in the other universe. So when they merged I guess you could say that she became bi. I don't know I'm just making this stuff up as I go along.

Now Review...


	7. Chapter 6 What are Dirty Girls Made of?

Chapter 6

"What are Dirty Girls Made of?"

"You're the one who sees everything, aren't you?" Caleb asked as he reared his hand back in front of Xander's face. "Well, let's see what we can't do about that." before he could plant his thumb in his eye, he felt a new power close by.

Quickly using her Slayer speed and agility, Kendra ran the length of the room and knocked Caleb off of his feet with a hard left punch. Seeing him down and out, she extended her hand for Xander to take. Coming to his senses he looked up at his savior and stared at a girl he thought long dead.

"Kendra?"

"Hey, Ken we gotta get the hell out of here!" they heard Faith yell over all the commotion. Turning they saw her carrying a girl in her arms, who was heavily bleeding.

"Can you stand?" Kendra asked as she turned back to Xander.

"Y...yeah." he replied as he stood to his feet.

"Good, now let's get out of here." Kendra said, before turning to her sister. "Faith come on!"

"What about him?" Faith asked, indicating Caleb, who was now standing to his feet.

"We'll come back for him later." she said turning to run. "Come on."

As they all ran out, Caleb stood to his feet holding his jaw and smiling insanely.

"Just what I needed." he mumbled to himself. "More whores to hear my sermon."

"They're more then that." The First's disemboweled voice spoke to him. "Much...much more."

Getting a safe distance from Caleb's vineyard, the group slowed down to catch their breath. Turning, Buffy's eyes widened as she saw who was running up behind her.

"Kendra?" she asked. "But how..."

"We don't have time for twenty questions." Faith said, making Buffy look at her holding the girl who was bleeding badly. "This girls been gutted like a catfish."

"Xander...Xander take whoever needs it to the hospital." Buffy ordered, as she turned back to Kendra. Getting help from some of the others, Xander took Rona and Molly with him, but not before glancing back at Kendra and Faith, the latter staring after him. It was odd for her to see her father act so much like a weakling and follow orders, because in their dimension he was always so strong and he led while others followed.

"So what is this?" Buffy asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Does the First really think sending a demon to look like a friend of mine is really going to work?"

"What the hell are you talking about, bitch?" Faith asked as she stood in front of her sister. "If the First sent someone it's you."

"Faith we're in another dimension now." Kendra spoke in a whisper as she grabbed Faith's arm. "This is the real Buffy."

"I really don't give a damn!" Faith roared as she jerked her arm away. "We lost our ma and pa tonight because of this bitch."

"What the hell is going on?" Buffy asked Spike, who was standing beside her. "What is Faith talking about?"

"I'm talking about what you did!" Faith yelled again on the verge of tears.

'Damnit she's having a breakdown.' Kendra thought to herself as she looked up at the moon. Stepping back in front of Faith, she spread her hands out over her eyes and closed them. "Taiyōken!" as she yelled out the attack an extremely bright light reflected off her hands from the moons light and into everyone's eyes. Coming to their senses, after the power of the light faded, Buffy and the others saw that Kendra and Faith were gone.

Buffy's House

Sometime Later

"Good Lord." Giles bellowed at the end of Buffy's story of what happened at the vineyard. "And you're sure it was Kendra?"

"More like a demon that looked like her." Buffy replied. "After all The First has done, does it really think it can fool us by making us think that, that thing was Kendra?"

"Well it wasn't a demon, luv." Spike cut in. "Whatever or whoever we were looking at was human."

"And you also say that Faith has switched sides again?" Giles asked putting emphasis on the last word.

"Yeah that seems to be a common theme around 'ere." Spike said looking at the old Watcher and his recent betrayal. "Right Rupes?"

"Be that as it may, we are far more over our heads now then ever. If Kendra and Faith along with Caleb are indeed all in allegiance to The First then our chances of survival..."

"Are slimmer to none." Dawn spoke up causing everyone to look at her strangely. "What?"

"With the Council gone, our only ally in this fight is, Angel." he said groaning inwardly. Honestly he was the last person or vampire that he wanted to call.

"Giles we still have a chance." Buffy spoke up again. "I'm telling you there's something down in that vineyard. I can feel it. If I could just go..."

"You wanna go back down there?" they heard Xander angrily say. Looking up they saw that he was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, Rona at his side. "After what just happened?"

"Xander I don't need you too..."

"Buffy you better damn well believe that I'm going to question you. All of us almost died down there."

"Easy whelp." Spike broke in. "There's still time now for you to die tonight."

"So this is what we're reduced too?" he asked as he looked about the room. "We're going to speculate and not even do real research? I don't know what Faith was talking about, but Kendra or whoever that was saved me tonight. Now how could that be evil. If you ask me we should find them and see what's going on."

"Well nobodies asking you whelp." Spike replied. "So why don't you get out of 'ere." looking at his so called friends in disbelief, Xander did just that and walked towards the door, holding Rona's good hand.

"And by the way, Molly, you know the girl that was stabbed tonight, is doing just fine." Xander told them. "When she get's better I'll inform her that she's going to stay with me."

"Xander..."

"Rona, I know that you don't want too but I need for you too stay here for awhile." Xander said ignoring Buffy's shout. "I'll be back for you later." with that said he walked out of the room.

"Oi, what's going on up 'ere?" Spike asked as he, Willow, Anya, and Andrew walked up from the basement and saw another Spike sitting next to Buffy. With a huge smile the fake Spike turned to the Slayer and cocked his head to the side.

"You really should treat your generals better then this, Buffy." The First said in Buffy's voice. "Or I really am going to win." it said before vanishing into thin air.

"Damnit." Buffy said under her breath.

* * *

"Faith what the hell is wrong with you?" Kendra asked as they broke into an abandoned apartment. Kendra had checked her mothers pocket computer and it had told them to come to this apartment building specifically. Craning her neck some she placed a huge bandage on her neck, to close the now reopened wound she had received earlier.

"Me?" Faith asked incredulously, as she sat down on the plush couch. "How the hell can you take her side after what she did to..."

"Faith for the last time that wasn't her." Kendra tried to reason as she sat down next to her and draped an arm around her shoulder. "We left that thing back in our dimension."

"No you left and you dragged me along with you." Faith replied in irritation. "What the fuck were you thinking anyway? They..."

"You tink I don't care!" Kendra yelled in outrage, her jamaican blood boiling. Every time she got angry she reverted back to her Jamaican speech. "I cared about mom and dad as much as you did. Dey made me swear dat if anyting happened to dem dat I would always protect you. Do you realize how hard it was for me to make dat decision and leave? But I promised dat we would be together and dat we would be safe."

Feeling terrible about what she had said, all Faith could do was sit back and take a close look at Kendra. Her sister was hurting almost as bad as she was, but she kept up a cold and distant front to mask her own pain and to keep the both of them going. Not wanting her to settle in on her own guilt, Faith snatched the little red and white PDA computer out of Kendra's hand.

"So what does this little thing do?" Faith asked, changing the subject, as Kendra snatched it back.

"It's called, Ziggy."

"How much you wanna bet dad named it." Faith replied as they both shared a laugh.

"Anyway it's filled with files, dates, and places about this time line and dimension." Kendra went on as she scrolled down the files, only stopping when she came to the last entry. "This is dated two days ago. It's a video journal."

"Well what does it say?" Faith asked as Kendra pushed the button. Suddenly they heard a mechanic beep and a tiny holographic image of Willow emerged in front of them. "Mom."

"Kendra, Faith if you two are seeing this then it means that me and your father's plan worked and you two are in our dimension. It also means that we didn't make it." she stopped for a second letting them register that, before she continued. "I know that both of you are probably confused, scared and a little angry but don't be. I don't have alot of time so I have to get on with this. Kendra you have to become the leader of the potential Slayers."

"What!" Kendra and Faith all but yelled at the same time.

"Buffy made too many irrational decisions when she was the leader which lead to the First gaining so much power in the first place. I know I'm asking a lot of you, but this has to be done. After this message plays you will receive a few instructions on what to do when the time comes, but after that it's up to you. And please girls don't let our deaths stop you..." she said tearing up herself. "I love you both, we'll meet again."

As her holographic image shut down, as she promised new files began to load onto the PDA. Not wanting to read them just yet, Kendra sat it down and looked over at her sister who was equally if more so depressed.

"You were right." she replied with another grimace, her hand immediately shooting up to her neck. "They planned this the whole time. They knew they were going to die."

"Yeah." Faith said as she picked up Ziggy. The moment she touched it, the lense opened back up and a holographic image of Xander then appeared.

"So I see you two survived." Xander started with a wide smile. "Your mom programmed Ziggy to play both of these messages shortly after one or both of you accessed the video archives. Like your mom said before we don't have alot of time to talk so I'll make this short and simple. Don't be sad because of what happened to us, because if I had the choice to do it over again, I would. Besides we're not dead. As long as my two beautiful girls are alive then we can never die. I don't know what else to say other then I love you both and to take care of each other, and that includes you too Buffy... oh and when you start training the others be extra hard on me and Willow in that dimension. Believe me they need it."

With those parting words, his image faded away just as quickly as Willow's.

"I can't believe that dad believed in that bitch." Faith said, handing the PDA over to Kendra's willing hands.

"He was tricked, just like all of us were." the Jamaican Slayer replied, looking over at her. "Are you mad that mom and dad chose me to lead over you?"

"I'm good, I mean it's a fair trade off." Faith said standing to her feet and stretching. "You got the brains and I got the beauty."

"Ha, ha, ha." Kendra said dryly. "Now let's go out and get something to eat and some supplies. It looks like we're going to be here for awhile."

"What about the preacher man? Shouldn't we..."

"We're going to take care of him tonight." Kendra replied, looking at the time on the VCR display, before opening and walking out the front door. "It's only ten o'clock, so if we hurry we can make it down there before midnight to take him out."

"But why the rush?"

"Believe me after what I saw and read about him, he has to be put out of his misery."

Not watching where she was going, Kendra suddenly bumped into someone. Looking up her eyes widened when she saw that it was Xander.

"Dad?" Faith whispered as she grabbed onto his arm, to stop him from running.

"Xander we aren't here to hurt you." Kendra assured.

"Then why does Faith have my arm in a vice grip?" he winced as she quickly let him go.

"Is everything okay out here, Xander?" Tammy, one of the potentials asked as she ducked her head out of the door.

"Yeah...yeah just go back inside." Xander said, turning back to Kendra and Faith. Looking back at Kendra, he lowered his head as he saw a slice mark , under a bandage, on her neck. Seeing it seemed to serve as a brutal reminder of a time when he couldn't save her. "I think we need to talk."

"Then let's do it in front of your potentials." Kendra said walking past him and into his apartment. "Because what I have to say concerns all of them as well."

After settling down for a few moments and getting everyone's attention Kendra let out a long sigh before she got started. Editing out a few things she told them about her life and dimension all the way to their arrival on their plane of existance. Keeping eye contact with Xander she even told him what would've happened if she and Faith hadn't arrived when they did.

"I know that none of you have any reason to trust..."

"Are you kidding." one of the potentials spoke up. "If it wasn't for you guys we would've died down there."

Xander was about to come to Buffy's defense but he had to admit, what happened earlier that night truly disturbed him. And from what Kendra told him it could've been worse. Closing his mouth, he watched as Faith stood to her feet and started to talk.

"That's why my sis here is gonna take charge." Faith said looking at everyone's face in the room. Seeing that no one had any objections she went on. "And regardless of what happened earlier, Buffy was right. There is something down there. Something that belongs to all of us."

"Well what is it?"

"It's called the Slayer Scythe and it has the power to kill almost any demon with one swing."

"What are we waiting for?" Tammy asked, interrupting Kendra. "We should go down there and get it."

"We aren't going to do anything. You guys need more training and you won't be going anywhere until I give it too you." Kendra replied. "Only me and Faith are going."

"Not without me you aren't." Xander said firmly. "I'm not to fond of going back down there after what happened, but I don't trust you two yet."

"Alright." Kendra said as she and Faith shared a look. "You can come."

"I only have one condition. No guns..."

"What!" Faith yelled in outrage. "You're trippin' yo. I ain't going anywhere without Jackal." she said holding up her modified magnum.

"Agreed." Kendra said as she spotted some melee weapons in the corner. Unholstering her guns and putting them on the coffee table, she walked over to the corner and selected a broad sword and a crossbow.

"Ken, come on you can't be serious." Faith continued to whine. "I can't leave..."

"Faith it's just a gun, you'll get it right back." Kendra said handing her some daggers, a short sword and Xander a battle axe. "Now let's get this over with."

"Hey, skinny minnie you know how to use a gun?" Faith asked throwing it into Amanda's clumsy hands.

"N...no, I've never..."

"Don't have a heart attack kid, this is what you gotta do." Faith went on as she went through a quick demonstration on how to use the weapon. "If anybody comes here that ain't us, then shoot them."

"Okay." Amanda replied wide eyed as Faith, Kendra, and Xander walked out of the door.

* * *

"Where did mom say this Slayamabobit was, again?" Faith asked as she dug into her duster and pulled out some smokes. Searching for a lighter, Kendra snatched them out of her hands. "Hey!"

"You can smoke after we do dis." Kendra said pocketing the cigs. "I need you to stay focused on de mission right now."

"You don't have to be a bitch about it." Faith said under her breath.

"What did you say?" Kendra asked as Xander put his arms around both of their shoulders, triggering a violent memory in Kendra. "What de hell was dat?"

"Kendra are you alright?" Xander asked as he turned her around to look at him.

"Yes...yes, I'm fine." she replied with a dry cough.

"You don't look good, Ken." Faith whispered into her ear.

"I just had a memory flash of dis, Kendra having a crush on dad." Kendra whispered back.

"Atleast you didn't have sex with him." Faith replied under her breath.

"Wha..."

"Maybe we should..."

"No, I said I'm fine." she said again, cutting Xander off. "Now let's finish dis."

Walking the short distance, the rest of the way through the woods they saw Caleb's vineyard in the distance. Doing a quick parimeter search they saw that the Bringers weren't even guarding the place.

"It seems like they're expecting us." Faith said as they stopped at the front door. "So you wanna do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"The hard way." Kendra said as she walked past her and lifted up her foot.

"Wait!" Xander shouted out, but it was to late as she had already kicked in the door. Running down the stairs they saw over twenty Bringers lurking in the shadows.

"And like a thought, two new whores appeared." Caleb said walking out of the advancing darkness. "And you've brought company. Xander are you ready for me too..." he stopped to make a eye gouging motion with his thumb. Enraged Faith ran down the stairs, ready for a fight.

"Faith...damnit!" Kendra yelled as the Bringers started to converge on them. Giving a nod towards Xander the two of them gave the Bringers what they wanted.

Holding a knife in each hand, Faith engaged Caleb in a fight, but quickly found that she wasn't seeming to faze him much. With another growl she threw a knife at him and merely leaning back he avoided it. Seeing that he still had that cocky smile on his face, seemed to fuel her hatred more. She attacked him with her other knife, but he grabbed her arm, twisted it, and crossed it with her other arm in a fashion such that she can't move, but was looking right at him. Using a little more force he squeezed her hands until she was forced to drop the knife.

"For a woman hater you seem to like holding me tight." Faith grunted as she knee'd him in the crotch, causing Caleb to let go of her just enough that she could escape his grasp. Taking the advantage and adding insult to injury she bitch slapped him across the face.

"You stupid little harlot! Do you really think you can get past me?" Caleb asked, holding his cheek.

"Never was much for the good book." Faith replied with a wink. "Tell me, what part of the bible is that again?"

Punching a stone column in irritation Caleb grabbed Faith's arm and twisted it painfully behind her back, causing her to double over. With a holler of pain she fell to her knees as he twisted and pulled her arm and walked around to the front of her.

"What's wrong sweet pea?" he asked putting a smug smile on his face. "I thought you were used to bein' on your knees by now?" with that said he kicked her across the room into a stack of wine barrels. Being finished with her, for now, he looked over at Kendra and then at Xander. Settling his gaze on the latter he moved over towards them.

* * *

"Do you tink you can take on de rest of de Bringers?" Kendra asked Xander as she stabbed one of the eyeless demons and chopped off the head of another.

"There's only three left." he replied, ducking a head long rush. "Go for it." giving him a nod, she jumped over the dead bodies of the Bringers around her and headed for the trap door in the floor. Killing the last of the Bringers, Xander backed away and bumped into a body. "You got it already?" he asked as he turned around, his eyes going wide in shock.

"Not yet." Caleb said, his hands immediately going around his throat. "You know I was gonna go soft on you at first, but seeing as though your lil girls got in my way, I'm not gonna be so easy."

"Easy?" Xander asked in disbelief. "You were gonna gouge my eyes out."

"I was just funnin." Caleb replied with a smile, that quickly disappeared as loud retorts of a gun sounded out. Howling in pain, he let go of Xander and fell back as big holes appeared in his chest. Falling back and away from him, Xander came out of his coughing fit and saw Kendra in the distance, holding a glock and a red and silver axe in the other hand.

"I thought I said, no guns?" Xander wheezed out.

"What de hell were you two doing up here, playing charades?" Kendra asked, ignoring him as Faith regained consciousness and walked slowly up to them.

"No we were just playing musical chairs with the preacher man." Faith said as Caleb started to stand to his feet.

"You really think that pea shooter is gonna stop me lil' girl?" Caleb asked, as black blood pumped out of his bullet wounds. "I am the right hand of the original evil, I was bathed in the blood of you stupid harlots. I am forever."

"We'll see about dat." Kendra replied, handing her gun over to Faith. Running forward, she ducked under a wide punch before head butting him. Taking the blow in stride, he grabbed onto the shaft of the bladed weapon.

She wrestled with him as he tried to wrest control of the scythe from her. Recovering she whacked him in the side of the head with one end of the weapon, then hit him in the gut with the other, then again with the blade. Avoiding the deadly weapon, even as it sliced through his shirt, Caleb let go of her and leaped backward. Throwing her off balance he rushed her and unleashed a punch that shattered a stone column to dust on contact as she ducked.

Smiling at the angry expression on his face, Kendra lunged at Caleb with the scythe and this time he ducked under its blade, avoiding contact. Pressing the attack she swung and thrusted, but Caleb went untouched. Putting that cocky smile back on his face he stood upright— a target. Feeling a bit fatigued, Kendra smiled as she thought about a game she and Faith used to do when they first started to slay demons together when one of them would get tired.

"Switch!" she shouted as she threw the scythe into the air. Dropping the gun, Faith ran forward and snatched the weapon out of the air. Immediately going for the surprised Caleb, she swung the axe blade right at his neck and Caleb, without looking, shot a hand up and caught the scythe in mid-swing, stopping it cold. Dropping down to the floor she spun, catching Caleb behind the knees with the scythe's shaft and lifting him off his feet, making him crash to the dusty floor.

Quickly getting back to his feet, Caleb swung at her, one punch after another, but Faith ducked and weaved, then whipped the scythe's blade around sideways in a deadly arc, catching Caleb full in the chest. Too stunned to move, he could only watch as Faith ripped the blade back out, opening him up from one side of his body to the other. Losing it, he staggered backward, laughing at her for a brief moment, before his eyes went wide and he fell to his knees. Doing a quick spin, the blade of the scythe bit into the flesh of his neck, cutting off his head. As said head came to a stop, further in the building his eyes stared sightlessly up at her, even as she turned to Kendra, winded.

"Just like old times." she wheezed out, handing the scythe back to her sister.

"Yeah." the Jamaican Slayer replied with a smile. "We'll come back later and burn dis place down to de ground. Now come on lets go."

"Kendra wait, you forgot your..." Xander called out as he picked up a red and white device off of the floor. Feeling that something was familiar about it, he pocketed it and ran up the stairs with the others.

Summers Residence

Thirty Minutes Later

"I called this meeting because I wanted to talk about what happened in the vineyard." Buffy started off as she looked around at her friends, with the exception of Xander. His house phone was out and when she had tried calling him on his cellphone, she still couldn't get him. "I know what happened down there wasn't fun, but I know there's something down there..."

"Maybe." Giles reasoned. "But we can't be sure of that. And after what happened earlier tonight, to go down there again is a hell of a lot to ask."

"Too much." Robin Wood mumbled.

"I... I don't understand this." Buffy replied, grinning nervously and looking around. "For seven years, I've kept us safe by doing this, exactly this, making the hard decisions. And now, what - suddenly you're all acting like you can't trust me?

"Didn't you say to me today you can't trust us?" Giles perked up. "Maybe there's something there that should be addressed."

"Is that why you tried to send Spike away, to ambush me?" Buffy accused, as said vampire came to stand next to her.

"Oh, come on." Giles said disgustedly with a sigh and a roll of his eyes.

"She's right Rupes." Spike finally spoke up. "You already tried to kill me. Then you wanted to send me off with that whelp and you wonder why we don't trust you?"

"You know what? I am sick of you trying to make this about you." Rona said sending Spike a glare, before turning to Buffy. "This is about You. You're being reckless."

"What?" the blond asked, taken aback.

"You are! I don't even know you, and I can tell! You are so obsessed with beating Caleb, you are willing to jump into any plan without thinking."

"That's not what I'm doing."

"Well, that's how it feels to us." Kennedy said as she stood up and walked to Buffy. "People are dying."

"This is a bloody war!" Spike growled. "What the 'ell did you think was going to happen? Of course people are gonna die..."

"But for nothing?" Kennedy countered. "You heard what Caleb said when we were down there. The only thing he had was us."

"Kennedy..." Willow said softly as she walked up behind her.

"Why are you always standing up for her?"

"I'm not." Willow replied sadly. Struggling to meet the gaze that she knew Buffy was fixing her with.

"What do you mean, you're not?" Buffy asked confused.

"With everything that's happened, I...I'm worried about your judgment."

"Look, I wish this could be a democracy." Buffy said looking around. "I really do. Democracies don't win battles. It's a hard truth, but there has to be a single voice. You need someone to issue orders and be reckless sometimes and not take your feelings into account. You need someone to lead you."

"That's why I'm here." Kendra said as she, Xander, Faith and the few potentials they were watching after, walked into the room.

"What the...Xander you brought them here?" Buffy asked as she got into a defensive stance. Giving her an unreadible look Xander took the Slayer's scythe out of Kendra's hand and handed it over to the senior Slayer.

"What...what is this?" Buffy asked, feeling power radiate off of the weapon.

"It's what you were looking for." Xander said taking the weapon back from her. "It's part of what these girls are dying for."

"Take it easy, whelp." Spike said seeing the hurt look in Buffy's eyes. "Why don't you..."

"Shut the hell up, Spike!" Xander shouted, making everyone in the room fall silent. "Buffy, I'm tired of this. For seven years we all had our share of close calls but tonight...tonight was the first night that I didn't have hope that you would be there to save me Buffy. In just the few seconds Caleb had me I knew that it was over. You were no longer my hero."

"Xander..." Buffy started to whine, tears stinging her eyes.

"No let me finish." he replied meeting her gaze. "You owe me that much. Buffy you were so gong ho about beating the bad guys this time that you didn't stop to consider the lives of all these girls around you. Some of them might die, hell the whole Scooby gang might die..." he stopped for a moment to consider his own words, the speech he had given the girls about Buffy caring about them even came to mind. "But what you did was practically hand these girls over to Caleb. We should've planned this better. This isn't like the old days when we barely had a plan and managed to survive. That's why I think you should step down this time and let somebody else lead."

"You ungrateful little bastard!" Spike shouted. "After all you two 'ave been through...after all the times she saved your ass, you turn on her now."

"Stay out of this..."

"I can't take anymore of this. I gotta get out of here." Buffy said lowly as she started to leave the room. Spike quickly following up behind her.

"Buffy wait!" Kendra yelled out as she ran out of the door after them. "Buffy let me explain."

"Don't be afraid." Buffy sniffed as she turned to meet the mocha colored Slayers gaze.

"What..."

"Don't be afraid to lead them." Buffy said again as she attempted to step down off of the porch, only for Kendra to grab her arm.

"So just because you can't be de leader gives you the right to abandon dese kids?" Kendra asked, stopping both of them in their tracks. "Buffy, I don't want you out of this fight. On de contrary I need you more then anything."

"What?" Spike asked eying her suspiciously.

"I need you and Spike to go to L.A. tonight, Buffy." Kendra continued ignoring the bleached blonde vampire. "Angel is in trouble."

* * *

Seeing Willow step away from the crowd of people who were now talking, Xander took her by the arm and led her into the kitchen. Seeing that no one was in there he took the red and white PDA out of his side pocket and handed it to her.

"What's this?" she asked, even as she flipped it open. Before he could comment, a holographic image of older versions of both of them emerged in front of them.

A Small Spanish Village In Europe

Night

A giant man of imposing stature and great strength, sat kneeled in front of a church altar as if in prayer. He had a long black beard wore a black trench coat, had one blue eye and one red eye with a slick bald head.

"Bitores Mendez." the First's disemboweled voice spoke, making the man look up. "I have a need for you." as it said that a squid like demonic organism skittered across the floor and attached itself to his pant leg. Without so much as a scream he let the organism go into his mouth and change him into an even more vicious killer then he already was.


	8. Chapter 7 Fear in the Night

A/N Sorry for the long update. There's a big time difference from the Death Dealer dimension and Buffy's. You'll see what I mean when you read the story.

Chapter 7

Fear in the Night

2014

Death Dealer Dimension

Her blood mixed in with the torrent of rain that fell from the night sky as she was violently taken off of her feet. Hearing his red headed wife hit the pavement beside him, Xander turned and his eyes went wide as he saw her battered and bruised face. With a snarl he dug deep and was about to cut the head off of the nearest demon, that was running towards him until the demon just flew back off of it's feet knocking down over twenty of it's comrades. Looking back he saw that Willow was sitting up, her hand outstretched.

"I'm so...sorry." Willow said almost sleepily with one of her husband's patented lopsided grins. "Tha... that's all I had."

"It's okay." Xander said lowly as he crouched down in front of his wife, before looking back up at the mob of demons. Seeing that they were regrouping he smiled sadly to himself at all of the demons they did get to kill. And at least his girls got out. "We're finished here anyway."

"This is really it."

Hearing a loud click it was as if the lights of heaven shone down on them. Suddenly the loud retorts of ak-47 gun-play replaced the growls of the demons in front of them. Turning they saw a few groups of military units, coming quickly up behind them mowing down the demons.

"What the..." Xander stopped mid sentence as he saw someone, he hadn't seen since skipping dimensions. "Oz?"

"Finn, I want you to lead the rest of the teams and finish the rest of these guys off." the Oz look a like said to one of his men of whom was wearing a gas mask.

"Yes, Captain." Finn replied with a distorted voice as he and his men marched past them and started to shoot into the crowd of advancing demons.

"Sorry we're late for the party." Oz apologized as he stopped next to them.

"Who... what..."

"I know you have a lot of questions." Oz said throwing up his hands. "A woman only known by the name of The Oracle mailed me a tape personally telling me to bring an army of men to this place at this time."

"Cordelia must've sent it out before she died." Willow said with a wince as Xander helped her to her feet, his small frame being supported on his. With wide eyes Oz stared at her as if he had known her from somewhere. It was weird because it was as if he were staring at his first love.

"Captain we need a little help!" Finn yelled out snapping him out of his reverie.

"Right, get her some medical attention." was all Oz would say as he gave Willow one final glance before slipping past them and helping his men kill a white Lycan.

"That was... awkward." Xander said almost jokingly, as he started to lead his wife out of the alley.

"Not... not really." she replied as she lightly squeezed his hand and looked into his eyes. "I know who I'm in love with."

"Come on let's get you some place safe." he replied with a lopsided grin.

"Safe? With the First out there it'll be awhile before we're safe." the red head replied as they headed towards the Hyperion hotel. "I wonder how the girls are doing?"

"Let's find out." Xander said reaching into a back pocket and pulling out a few vials of liquid.

"But the Fir..."

"If we can stop it in Buffy's dimension none of this would've happened here, Willow." Xander said cutting her off. "It's not like we have much of a choice."

"I'm with you."

Caleb's Vineyard

Same time

Buffy's Dimension

Breathing in deeply, Kendra gagged as she got a whiff of of the rotted flesh smell that hung in the air. Every since she was little, she always hated going back to a scene after she had killed demons, because of the horrid smell. Suddenly a hand reached over her, handing her a paper respirator and Ziggy, snapping her out of her thoughts. Looking up she smiled at who she saw.

_Dad_

"You dropped that little thing yesterday when we were here and I forgot to give it to you." he started. "And I gave you that because of...well you know the smell."

"Tank you, Xander." she said instead as she excepted the paper mask.

"No problem." he replied with a smile of his own. Faith and Willow had taken a team of Potentials to raid a grocery store, while they, along with another small group of girls (who were outside waiting right now) came to the vineyard for weapons and to burn it along with Caleb to the ground. "Hey I wonder what's taking Buffy so long in LA?"

"I was tinking de same ting." Kendra commented loosely as she put on the mask and picked up a red container at her side. Unscrewing the black top, she started to douse the walls, the floor, and the dead bodies in the room with gasoline.

"I was hoping that maybe when Buffy got back that we could go out to the Bronze." Xander said with a smile. "You know...to celebrate our victory here."

"I tink dat, dat would be nice for de girls." Kendra commented as she dropped the gas canister on the floor. "But I don't know how to dance."

"Sure you do." Xander replied as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close, leading her into a clumsy two step. A two step that she seemed to remember her father teaching her when she was young. He was going to teach her all about dancing but other things, like training, monsters, and demons got in the way.

Giving Xander a closer look in the eyes, she saw that there was something not right about this version of him. There was a different look in his eye, like that of a teacher or a paren... Suddenly a scream pierced through the night, making them pull apart quickly. Leaving the question she wanted to ask him unspoken, both of them ran up the stairs and out into the night.

As they went outside they saw the girls hurdled together by the door, shivering and looking scared as hell.

"We heard one of you guys screaming." Xander said urgently, as he looked from one girl to the next. "What's going on?"

Not being able to form words, one of the girls tentatively raised a hand and pointed up ahead. Looking to where she was pointing they saw a man down on his knees hovering over something. Even though they couldn't see his face they could feel danger coming off of the man in waves.

"Xander stay here with de girls." Kendra said as she unholstered her glock. "I'm going to see what's going on."

"Alright, just be careful."

With his warning fresh in her mind, Kendra quickly ran up behind the man and noticed that his face was deathly pale, his clothes were in rags, and that his hair looked as if it hadn't seen a comb in quite some time. Looking over his shoulder she saw a female someone laying on the ground unconscious. Before she could comment about it, the man seemed to notice her and stood up glaring at her angrily.

Suddenly she heard the sound of metal scraping against the ground, accompanied by footsteps coming up behind her. Kendra turned around quickly just in time to dodge an axe swing that would've taken off her pretty little head. Feeling another demonic presence she dove out of the way, as the first man swung a knife at her. Se scrambled to her feet and put a few feet between her glazed eyed assailant. She pulled out her gun and aimed it toward the slowly advancing man opening fire, sending a couple rounds into the man's chest at point-blank range. Blood spurted out the back where the bullets exited his body. He dropped his axe and fell to the ground, collapsing at her feet, unmoving.

Quickly turning she shot the other man in the head and with a sigh of relief watched as he feel to the ground dead. Or so she thought. As if she could take back her sigh of relief, the man's head fully exploded sending brain matter and blood to the ground. As the headless corpse sat up brown tentacles shot up from what was left of his neck and started to violently flail around. Unnerved she looked around and saw others coming out of the darkness.

Kroper's Grocery Store

Same time

"Man I can't believe how much crap people left behind." Faith commented loosely as she threw some food into some grocery bags.

"You'd be surprised what people leave behind when they're running in terror." Willow replied as she saw Faith suddenly have a far gone look on her face. "Hey... hey Faith."

"Huh."

"You... you kinda zoned out there." Willow replied with a warm smile. "You wanna talk about it?"

"No... no..." Faith said the memory of losing her parents fresh in her mind. "I'm fine."

"Really?" the red head asked with a raised eyebrow as she took the can she picked up and placed it back on the shelf. "Then why are you picking up olives? You know you're allergic."

"How did you..."

Before she could complete her sentence the front doors to the supermarket exploded in a shower of glass. Ignoring the screams of the girls, she concentrated on the sounds of something else. The sounds of a chainsaw. Pushing aside the girls that were now frantically running towards her, she took out the Slayer's scythe and watched as a heavily bandaged man maniacally wielded a chainsaw in the night. Looking past him she saw other things lurking out of the night.

"Fuck..."

Scrambling back like a crab on the ground, Kendra did a sitting back flip trying to dodge a tentacle that seemed to have a blade in it. Looking around at the dark ground, trying to find her glock, she was surprised to hear a grunt. Turning back around she saw Xander dousing the creature with gasoline. Pulling a match out of her jacket pocket, she lit it and flicked it at the beast. Quickly going up in flames the creature fell to it's knees with a horrible shriek, it's tentacles flashing around wildly.

"Thank ya." Kendra said slightly winded as Xander ran up to her with her gun.

"I thought I always told you to make sure to keep your eyes on multiple enemies." he told her as he handed her, her gun. Seeing that she was giving him a confused look, he amended. "I mean I thought you needed some help."

"What was that thing!" one of the potentials shouted as they all ran around them.

"Hey... hey it's okay." Xander said with a lopsided grin, trying to comfort his girls. "It's over now... we..."

Suddenly a horrible shrieking noise filled the night air like a siren. Looking up, in a matter of seconds they could hear angry cries from all around the vineyard, and the sounds of running footsteps coming in their direction. Turning around, they could see a man running toward them, his shirt covered with blood. But what was most terrifying were his eyes. His face was fixed with a look of cold rage and sheer lunacy.

Seeing other shapes coming out of the darkness, Xander put a hand around Kendra's waist and gently pushed her to the side.

"Don't worry." he said taking his hand off of his forehead as he twirled a gun around his finger. "I got this."

With a wide smile, he ran forward even as the once man raised a long knife in his hand. Xander opened fire, firing off two rounds. One in the chest and another in it's forehead. Shooting at the next figure that approached him, the bullets sliced into his chest, spurting blood and making it scream out in pain. Taking advantage of the few seconds to he had made to run. he ran past him, but was caught off guard as he ran into somebody. Somebody big and tall. Looking up he saw a massive fist coming forward, before blackness claimed him.

"Xander!" Kendra yelled out as she ran forward to help only for someone to get in her way. Going for an easy punch kick combo, she found that whomever she was fighting was matching her perfectly. Almost as if she were fighting a mirror image of herself. Going into a high rainbow kick, her opponent ducked and her hood fell back revealing the blond haired Slayer.

"Buffy?" she asked more of herself as several other hooded figures surrounded her.

Kroper's

Same Time

Taking the fight outside and away from the potentials Faith picked up the Slayer's Scythe, and swiped one of the demons head clean off. Moving on to her next opponent she was barely able to block the swing of his chainsaw. Sparks flying she pushed him back and didn't wait as he got his footing before hacking him to pieces. Willow had been ready to step in, but what she saw next made her jaw drop open—the man that Faith decapitated just stood there for a few seconds, not moving, when suddenly, several tentacles sprouted out of his neck. They were long, thin, slimy tendrils waving wildly in the night air. One of for whatever reason, grew out longer than the others, and at the end of it was a knife like appendage.

"Willow what"s... fuck." Faith said as she got closer.

Looking at what Willow saw, she noticed that the things body began to move and spasm in every way possible, arms flailing and tentacles darting about. As Faith handed Willow her Scythe, she pulled out her gun and put her finger on the trigger. As she was about to pull it back she heard a nasty tearing, ripping sound, like something wet. The sound was then replaced by another one. One of a high pitched whail that made them cover their ears. Suddenly, she stared in confusion as the things head exploded, raining bits of and chunks all on the ground.

"What the fuck was that about?" Faith asked, Willow as all of the girls ran out of the store and surrounded them.

"Yo red, you Willow?" a friendly voice said from the shadows. Taking off his black ceremonial robe the group saw that it was a green horned demon with a loud yellow suit, with a bald black man holding him up. Before Faith could bring up her gun to shoot him, Willow got into her line of fire.

"Will..."

"It's alright, baby." Willow said as she walked up to Lorne. "He's a friend."

'Baby.' Faith thought to herself. 'The only one who ever called me baby was...' "Mom?"

As Willow turned around to smile at her, Lorne's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he started to kill over. Catching him before he hit the ground, Faith joined her and helped to scoop him up.

Buffy's House

Forty Minutes Later

Sweat pouring from her brow, Kendra shakily lowered Xander onto the living room couch. With haunted eyes she stared back at the handful of potentials that managed to make it her. After Buffy had intercepted her attack and the two fought, she had to watch with silent horror as the group of hooded figures, which she learned was Angel and his group. They had killed over twelve of the girls she was sent to protect in just the blink of the eye. The few that fought back stood with her now, watching her. Some with amazement at how she fought to keep them alive and others with what looked to be hate and despise.

"Ken?" Willow asked as she walked into the room. Looking deeply into the red heads eyes she knew it before Faith, of whom was behind Willow, could spit it out.

"Mom?" Kendra said slowly as she walked over to her ad gave her a big bear hug, before letting loose a torrent of tears that she had been holding back since leaving her dimension.

"Damn and I wanted to tell you." Faith said as she looked down at her Pa and then the few potentials her sister brought back. "What the hell happened?"

"It's Mendez, mom." Kendra spoke up, wiping away her tears and making Willow freeze in her tracks. "He's here in this dimension too."

"Fuck, the last time we faced him..."

"Let's not even talk about that." Willow interrupted her as she looked over Xander to make sure he was alright. 'Why is it every time we go somewhere you always get knocked out?' "Now let's go upstairs, we have allot to talk about."

"That's it?" Rona asked, hotly as the group started up the stairs. "Half of us died tonight and you won't even acknowledge it or talk to us about it at all?"

"Little girl I should..."

"No... no she's right." Willow replied before Faith could get started. "This involves them anyway, especially since we lost Robin, Anya, and Andrew tonight too." as she said that they all walked upstairs where Giles and Dawn were waiting for them in front of Buffy's room. "I have to warn all of you before we go in this door. Lorne is our friend and he wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Why would you tell us something like..." her question died in her throat as she saw the green demon laying in Buffy's bed clutching his stomach, a black man at his side.

"Alright Lorne tell us what you know."

One Day Before

LA

Parking Garage

The door to the garage opened and Lorne entered wearing a flowing dark purple and black cape. When the door shut behind him, the place was cast into an inky darkness.

"Oh, fudgcicle!" he muttered to himself as he clicked on a flashlight and made his way deeper into the building. Putting the flashlight to the side, he lit a series of candles on a makeshift alter set up in the

center of the vast, empty room. Not known to him, on a catwalk far above, Cordelia stared coldly down at him, a dagger in her hand.

As Lorne poured some oil into a metal lamp and picked up a songbook, Cordelia made her way across the catwalk above toward the stairs. He then sprinkled some spices on his hand, then raised the hood of the cloak and started to sing a mournful tune.

With a half smile Cordelia descended the stairs and approached Lorne from behind, her dagger raised to strike. Suddenly the lights snapped on all around them and Cordelia spun around to find Angel standing right behind her, staring at her expressionlessly.

"Angel…?" She asked as she turned to run but found Wesley and Fred coming out of the shadows to surround her. Wesley racked his shotgun and Fred aimed a trank gun at her. With nowhere to go, Cordelia turned back to Angel and stared icily at him as Lorne slid a toy Magic 8-Ball out from under his altar and shook it.

"Has Cordy been a bad, bad girl?" he asked of the ball as he turned it over and the cube inside raised to the surface with the answer: DEFINITELY.

Cordelia realizing her deception was over, finally dropped the pretense. She faced off with Wesley and Fred who held her at gunpoint, and Lorne, who completed the circle around her. Then she turned her attention to Angel, who looked at her with disdain.

"All this time, it was you… wasn't it?" he asked.

"Took you long enough to figure it out but nice turn with the Lorne-bait." she replied with a snarl. "You know, there was a time I would have seen that one coming eons before it ever crossed your tiny little mind."

"Because you're so clever."

"On a scale of you to me? Pretty damn."

"Until now."

"All good things… So what finally tipped off the great detective?"

"Tongue. Slip of." the souled vampire said, matching her smile. "My sweet." The same phrase the Beast's master kept using when he was whispering in Angelus' head. Thought it was a bit femme for the booming macho act."

"That's it?" she asked with wide eyes. "I get away with bringing the world down around you and two eensy words tingle your spider sense?"

"What we already knew, what he found out as Angelus…all the circumstantial led to you." Wesley responded.

"We just needed to be sure." Angel added.

"A little late to the table but I might have a few scraps left."

"Why are you doing this, Cordy?" Fred's mousy voice piped in.

"This thing isn't Cordelia." Angel said confident.

"Is that what you think, hero?" the thing driving Cordelia asked with a smile.

"She would never hurt her friends like this."

"Or maybe you just don't know me very well."

"I don't want to know you." Angel said as Cordelia whipped her dagger up to strike but with vampiric speed he batted her hand aside and seized her by the throat.

"Where's Cordelia?" he asked as Cordelia's eyes bulged as he cut off her air supply. Suddenly the skylight above shattered and Connor jumped through and dropped to the floor.

"Connor, wait!" Angel shouted. "Cordy's not what you think—" Connor back flipped up and over Angel, then hurled him into Wesley as he cocked his shotgun, making them both tumble to the floor. Lorne takes aim at Connor with a crossbow and fires, but the bolt flew wide and Connor kicked Lorne backward into a concrete column with devastating force. Lorne crumpled to the floor unconscious.

Fred charged forward with her trank gun as Angel got to his feet but Connor yanked her forward by the arm and swung the gun around, firing at Angel. The dart slammed into Angel's shoulder; the drug's effects are immediate. He swayed drunkenly on his feet as Connor turned around and viciously backhanded Fred, before reaching for Cordelia's hand.

"Come on!" he shouted. Angel dropped to his knees as Cordelia walked past him, smiling collapsed to the floor, unconscious like the others, as Lorne's Magic 8-Ball rolled to a stop next to him. The cube inside rose to the surface in the answer window:ASK AGAIN LATER.

"Hope we're not interrupting, mate." came Spike's cocky voice as he and Buffy appeared almost out of nowhere, having seen all of what had transpired. Before Connor could say anything or react Spike punched him knocking him off of his feet.

"You." Cordelia snarled as he and Buffy walked towards her.

"Yeah it's us in the flesh Queen..."

"I wasn't talking to you vampire." Cordelia replied making both of them notice that she was looking past them. Turning Buffy and Spike saw a giant of a man with one blue eye and one red eye and a bald head. With ungodly speed he swatted them both away as if they were bugs, before seizing Cordelia up by the throat and lifting her off of her feet.

"I'm sorry my dear." Mendez said with a heavy spanish accent. "But you are no use to me." with that said he violently ripped off her head sending blood and gore all over the parking garage.

"My God." Buffy gasped as she saw what had happened, resisting the urge to vomit.

"Yes, something like that." Mendez replied with a smile as he started to laugh causing dozens of squid like demons to come out from under his trench coat. Taking a defensive stance, Buffy and Spike started to squash all of the demons they could, before being overtaken.

* * *

"And that's all I remember." Lorne said coming out of his reverie. "When I came too, I found Gunn at the hotel and all I could d was think to come here."

"Man that's like some invasion of the body snatchers type of shit." Gunn said as he sat down next to Lorne and handed the demon a glass of wine. It wasn't a sea breeze, but it would have to do."

"More like John Carpenter's The Thing." Willow corrected.

"Forget the movie references." Rona spoke up. "Half of the potentials are dead, the Watcher's Council is gone, and what was supposed to be our back up are the bad guys. What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

Not really having an answer to her question the group suddenly heard a loud crash from downstairs. With wide eyes, Willow went into a run after realizing that Xander was still down there. Going into a dead run she froze as she got down the stairs and saw Mendez himself, having crashed through the wall, standing over Xander with a sadistic look on his face.

"How very nice to meet you, Mrs. Harris." he said with a weird smirk as some of his minions and other abominations started to pile into the room. "I've heard so much about you."

A/N For anybody asking the part about Lorne's flashback it's taken from season four of Angel. The Episode was entitled Inside out.


	9. Chapter 8 Tomorrow

A/N Finally the end has come and I hope you guys liked the ride.

Chapter 8

Tomorrow

Giving Faith a wink, Willow telepathically gave her an order, making the raven haired Slayer run upstairs. Sending out another similar order to Kendra she made the Slayer's take a step back before she started to whisper to them.

"Tell me young Willow." Mendez started as more of his creatures started to pile into the broken home. "You don't seem surprised to see me here? Why?"

"Because we've been expecting you." Willow said as she looked around at the girls. "Xander now!"

Jumping up from his place on the couch, Xander brought down a dagger that stabbed Mendez through the foot before jumping to the floor. The potentials following suit. Howling in pain Mendez bent down to take the knife out of his foot, but not before Willow mumbled a few words in Latin and the room exploded in fire. Concentrating all the power she could muster, she conjured up a massive fireball that destroyed several of the attackers that flooded into the house. Willow and the others managed to make it out of a window and onto the lawn, where Faith, Lorne, Gunn, Giles, and Dawn were waiting.

"What took you guys so long?" Faith asked as Willow walked up to her coughing, eyes burning.

"We have to get out of here."

"I know where to go." Kendra replied leading the way. "Come on."

Seconds after the group left, Mendez and the black hooded figures stepped out of the still blazing inferno and out onto the lawn.

"Well played." the giant muttered with a smile on his face. As if sensing what direction they had run off to his one good eye stared off into space before suddenly building with a silent rage. "All of you go. Go out into the city and infect anyone who dared to stay in the city. You three come with me."

Sunnydale Baptist Hospital

Fifteen Hours Later

"Willow are you sure about this plan?" Xander asked as he paced behind her as she sat at the receptionist desk, furiously typing at her PDA. "I mean this is gonna be a huge spell. How are you gonna..."

"I feel fine." Willow spoke with little emotion, not meeting her husband's gaze. "I think I got a power boost because I remerged with myself in this dimension."

"If that makes sense in your head..."

"I just can't believe that I've been so stupid this whole time." she cut him off. "The answer to defeat the First has been staring me in the face this whole time."

"Oh?" a voice asked making the duo look up. Seeing that it was the First in Buffy's form they gathered up the Slayer's sycthe. "You've found a way to stop little ole me? Please Willow do tell... I think we all want to hear this one."

Looking past it and out of the glass emergency doors of the ground entrance they saw Buffy and the other infected removing their hoods, revealing that their eyes were now pitch black. They had fully given over to evil and were now pawns of Mendez and the First.

"Any famous last words?" the First asked as her cloaked minions walked past.

"Yeah." Xander spoke up as he pulled the slide down on his shotgun. "Could you come back later? We're kinda busy."

ICU

Sametime

"We finally got your friend Lorne to go to sleep." Dawn announced semi-happily as she walked out of a patient room and into the waiting room where Gunn was half asleep himself.

"Good, he really seemed like he was in pain." Gunn replied with a yawn. "Now all we gotta do is figure out what the hell to do now."

"I really wish Buffy was here." the teen said loosely as she sat down next to the urban city savior.

"Buffy, your sister right?" Gunn said putting his hand on hers. "I know how it feels to lose one of those."

"I didn't lose her!" Dawn shouted sharply as she jerked her arm away. Willow had already explained to her that after a certain amount of time of the parasitic demon being attached to you that it would completely take over. Looking back at Gunn she saw a far off look in his eyes, making her calm down a bit and sat back in her chair. "I'm sorry... it's just I lost my mom a couple of years ago and I already lost Buffy once. I... I just don't think I can keep doing this."

"That's the same thing I said when my sister was turned."

"What... what made you keep going?"

"I just kept thinking to myself." Gunn started with a small sigh. "What would Alonna do."

"Oh my God!" they heard a potential's muffled scream. Instinct kicking in Gunn jumped to his feet, his homemade ax held in a steel grip at his side.

Seeing about four or five girls and then Giles quickly back peddling out of Lorne's room, Gunn ran in and his eyes widened at what he saw. Lorne was standing to his feet screaming out in pain holding his head. As their eyes met, Gunn heard a cracking sound as something started to press against the inside of the demons skull. With one final scream his head exploded sending a shower of brain matter and gore onto the walls.

"God, I think I'm going to be sick." Dawn cried out as she walked into the room.

Pushing her back, he managed to duck under the squid like demon's razor sharp appendage before coming up in one decapitating blow. Watching his ex friend's body spasm on the floor, Gunn gave it one final wack before shaking his head in disgust.

"Damnit!" Gunn yelled out as he fell to his knees and shook his head. He had lost all of his friends in the span of two days.

"I...I..." at a loss for words Dawn could only put her hand on Gunn's shoulder.

* * *

"You know I was thinking about something." Faith said as she paced around one of the many hospital hallways and lit a cigerette. "What the hell are we gonna do when we get done with the First?"

Before Kendra could answer some of the potentials ran past them screaming. Bodies going on high alert, the sisters looked into the direction of where the girls were coming from and they saw four hooded figures rounding a corner.

Taking off their hoods they saw that it was Fred, Wesley, Connor, and Spike. Their black eyes following the duos movements, Faith and Kendra shared a look before jumping into action.

Throwing some ninja stars out of her jacket, Kendra punctured a gas cannister next to their four enemies. Flicking her cigerette into the gas, the two dove for cover as the hospital was rocked by the huge explosion.

"Hey, Ken you alright?" Faith asked with a groan as she pushed dust and debris off of herself. Standing to her feet she helped her older sister to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm doing just fine." she replied sarcastically, brushing dust off of herself.

"Well that was easy." as soon as the words left Faith's mouth Spike stood up out of the rubble with a growl, even as the others did the same.

"You and your big mouth."

"This, hallway is to cramped for all of us to fight." Faith replied, for once in her life not going along with the friendly banter.

"You're right." Kendra replied as she saw a huge hole in the wall next to them. "You take the nerds and I'll take on the two blond's."

"But his hair is kinda brownish." Faith said pointing at Connor and making Kendra give her a cold glare.

"Hey you two." Kendra called out as she half stepped into the other room through the giant hole in the wall. "Follow me."

Letting out a primal growl, Spike and Connor followed. Taking out her Jackal knife, Faith had a flash of this dimensions her torturing the ex-Watcher. It was just a shame that now she had to kill him.

* * *

As Kendra ducked under a wild kick by the blond vampire, she suddenly thought that maybe it was a bad idea to take on two of the strongest opponents. Even though the parasitic demon in him was making his moves clumsy and slightly off, there was still no way she was letting her sister fight the Slayer of Slayer's. She'd die herself first.

And now that she thought about it, on a technicality since Connor was Angel's son that would make her his aunt. So strangely maybe this was fitting.

Seeing her nephew jump up into the air, she put all the pity she had for him down in the pit of her stomach, and sidestepped back. Kicking her leg up as high as it would go, she super kicked him, her foot catching him under the chin, sending him sailing through the air and through an x-ray machine.

Watching as it started to smoke and partially activate, she was caught off guard as Spike suddenly appeared beside her. Not being able to block the punch, he caught her on the tip of her cheek sending her crashing bonelessly to the floor.

Face contorting into his demonic visage, Spike bared his fangs even as Kendra stood up and charged toward the him. Hoping to get an advantage she ran and raised her foot, intent on dealing a blow to his chest.

Shockingly, the vampire quickly grabbed her foot in mid-kick, and smiled creully at her. He was alot faster then she thought.

With all the supernatural strength he could muster, Kendra felt herself being flung into the air like a piece of trash blowing through the wind. Flying over where Connor was, she landed on top of a shelving unit, breaking it on impact as her body fell down, the sound of splintering wood being all that she could hear.

Coughing up blood she felt herself slamming hard onto the cold floor. Temporarily stunned, the power drained from her she could only look upside down as Spike walked slowly toward her.

"Goodbye, Slayer." Spike seemed to say in a voice not of his own, as he pulled out a wicked looking dagger.

'Fuck.' Kendra thought to herself, not being able to move her body.

Waiting for death, she blinked once as Spike raised the dagger over his head. That was until he poofed into ash, revealing Faith standing behind where he was with a wooden stake.

Snatching his dagger out of mid-air, she also slayed the little red demon thing that was once in Spike's body.

"Come on." Faith said with an outstreched hand as she helped her sister to her feet. "Let's go check on the..."

She trailed off as Connor stood to his feet and walked towards them. Dagger at the ready she was prepared to strike, until he leaned over and started to vomit. His mouth opening unnaturally wide the parasitic demon came out of him. Laying on it's back, they noticed that it lost it's red hue and was now grey. It's tail thrashing about for a few seconds it finally died and started to leak out blood from it's side orifices.

Staggering on his feet, Connor looked from Kendra to Faith. "What...?" with only that one word his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he fell bonelessly to the floor.

"What do we do?" Faith asked as she let go of Kendra.

"Let's take him with us."

* * *

"Is everyone alright?" Giles asked as all of the potentials that were left gathered with him in the hospital's cafeteria.

Looking around he almost cried at what was left of the potential Slayers. Rona, Molly, Caridad, Tammy, Amanda, and Kennedy was what was left of almost thirty girls that were sent to Sunnydale to be protected.

"W..we would be if it wasn't for them." Amanda stuttered out as she pointed towards the double doors of the room. Turning Giles saw a dozen black robed Los Plagas carriers bursting into the room.

"Bugger this." Molly said having had enough of running. Bringing up her crossbow she fired off a shot and the fight was on.

Not being one to be outdone Kennedy brought up her broadsword and jumped into the fray. Even though the others joined in they were about to be cornered and boxed in a loud voice sounded over all of the commotion.

"Is this an all girl party!" Gunn shouted out. "Or can a brother jump in?"

* * *

"I gotta say you two fought a noble fight." the First in the Cordelia's form said as it circled around Willow and Xander. Both of whom were on their knees in a execution position with Buffy and Angel behind them heads bowed. Their sickles at the ready, waiting for their master to give them their orders.

"We try." Xander said with a wheeze as he spit out a little blood.

"Try you did my friend." Mendez spoke up. "But now are you ready to join your friends in oblivion?" he asked as Buffy and Angel's hands started to twitch.

"Not so fast." Cordelia/First spoke up. "I wanna know something first." It started directing it's attention to Willow. "You said you knew how to get rid of me. How?"

"It was a two sided plan." Willow said calmly. meeting the things gaze. "The first part was... well look up."

With a confused look, the First did just that and looked up to the ceiling and saw a giant pentagram. A pentagram that it knew oh so well. It was of a spell made centuries ago that would bind demons, spirits and other nasties in one spot.

"Fuck me."

"Now!" Xander screamed as, Willow clapped her hands together and sent out an invisible force that sent Mendez off of his feet and through the front window of the hospital. In that split of a second before they could react, Xander stood to his feet kicked the weapon that was in Buffy's hand up and watched as the blade bit into her head, almost lobbing it off.

Ducking under Angel's swing he took out his stake and jabbed it into his unbeating heart, just as Kendra, Faith, and Connor rounded the corner.

"Dad, no!" Kendra screamed out as Angel turned into dust. Quickly picking up the sickle the vampire had dropped he took a step back raised it up high and started hacking into the demon that was left behind.

"So this was your plan the whole time?" Cordelia/First asked as it looked from Xander to Willow. "You were going to just bind me to this place, perform some kinda spell and..."

"Then we were going to leave." Willow replied.

The First blinked. Then it blinked again.

"You see the problem was all these years we've been looking for a way to defeat you when the answer was staring us in the face the whole time." she continued. "For a long time you couldn't truly manifest yourself. You were only a whisper in the minds of man like you were meant to be."

"But because of me you got the power you needed to manifest." Xander went on. "Buffy was supposed to die that day, but since I gave her CPR and split the Slayer line it gave you the foot hole you needed to appear in this world."

"And speaking of the Slayer line, I finally figured out your filthy little secret." the red head said with a smile as she picked up her PDA.

"I've been doing alot of research on you over the years and I know that you were once corporeal and the single most feared god demons alive. Not only because of your strength from taking power from other demons, but because you could look into the hearts of man and manipulate them. That was until the Shadow men came along. They couldn't kill you, so they made a spell that took away your physical form leaving you as nothing more then a voice. The esscense of demon that they used to make the Slayer was you, wasn't it?"

As she said that she pushed a button on the PDA and a small hologram of a huge monsterous ancient demon appeared.

"That's why when the line was split you were able to get some of your power back and be able to take on the form of someone dead."

"Bravo." the First said as it clapped his hands. "You are the first person in centuries besides certain members in the Council to know about that. But I gotta admit that was a very unflattering picture of me."

"Sorry about that." Willow said shutting off the device. "That's all I could find under such short notice."

"That quick trip down memory lane is all nice and all but how is that supposed to stop little ole me?"

"By stripping you of your power source. I'm going to take away all of our powers and reset the Slayer line back to one like it's supposed to be."

"There's one thing that you forgot about though, bitch." The First started as Willow turned her back to it and sat on the floor to start the spell.

"Oh and what's that?"

"Me!" Mendez' booming voice suddenly sounded off as he stormed into the room.

"Oh Fuck." Faith shouted out as she let go of Connor, took out her guns and started firing at him.

The bullets having no effect, Mendez roared and with ungodly speed appeared in front of Faith, his hands around her throat in seconds. Starting to cut off her air supply he lifted her off of her feet.

Barely feeling the kicks that Connor was giving him, he turned and back handed the boy, nearly sending him through a wall.

Almost not hearing her mother's shout, Kendra turned just in time to catch the Slayer's Scythe. In one fluid motion, she did a downward slash on his arm with all of her strength. To her surprise it merely sliced through his jacket and gave him a slight flesh wound that bled black blood.

With forward momentum he threw the deathly pale Faith at her, making them both scatter to the floor in a heap.

Running into the room, Gunn and the others eyes bulged as they looked up at the behemoth of a man.

"Wow." Gunn said under his breath.

"You stupid children." Mendez said ripping off his heavy coat. "Now witness the full might of Mendez."

As he said that his body began bounding up as crackling and popping could be heard. His chest began to break up and spread even as the sides of his body began to grow centipede like appendages. As if defying the laws of physics the man seemed to grow even taller by atleast two feet, the exertion of it all making a hideous mewing escape from Mendez' distorted mouth.

The gang jumped back, incredulous as they watched on in stunned horror as he began to change, it's clothes tearing. A shoe split in half and fell to the floor, exposing the beginnings of a talon. Even as scythe like arms spread on either side of his back.

"Hey dog, do you think we should've been attacking him when he was transforming?" Gunn asked as he leaned in to whisper to Xander.

"Willow get that spell started." Xander commanded as he helped his children stand to their feet. "This is it guys. Let's do this."

Getting the party started Gunn threw his ax and with one hand the Mendez monster caught it and threw it back. Barely dodging the weapon it embedded itself with a clunk in the wall that was behind him.

Now taking the lead Xander drew his handgun and fired two shots into Mendez's chest, making him stumble back. Taking the offered oppurtunity Kendra ran forward and kicked him solidly in the chest. With speed she didn't know the monster had the thing swung with it's scythe like arms, slamming it hard into her chest.

"Ohhhh!" she screamed, letting out a loud burst of air as the force knocked the wind out of her, doubling her over.

A second later, he delivered a kick straight into her face, sending her flying through the receptionist desk, rendering her out of action.

"Kendra!" Faith yelled as she ran forward with the Slayer's scythe.

Dodging away from his long razor sharp nails, she jumped back and saw that the force of his movement caused him to stumble forward and go down to one knee. Raising her weapon over her head, she tried to end it all by cutting off his head.

But as fate would have it, she brought the weapon down only for his scythe arm to get in the way and be cut off instead. The action causing black viscera to shoot up into her eyes. Falling back, Mendez stood back to his feet and was about to bash in the Bostonian's pretty little head, until an arrow suddenly shot him square between the eyes.

As he roared in pain, Xander gave Kennedy a nod of thanks before bringing up his shotgun. Sending out blast after blast the monster merely rocked back.

"Damn you... die!" Xander roared as his weapon clicked empty.

"Xander, I'm ready!" Willow shouted out.

"Be seeing you." Xander said smugly as Mendez took the arrow out of his forehead and threw it to the floor.

As his one good eye focused, he looked forward to see that the red head was moving her hands impossibly fast. Stopping, she put her hand in a pyramid shape, before saying something in latin. The word didn't register into his mind until the fire engulfed him completely.

As he roared in agony, his arms flailing wildly, he attempted one final lunge at the group. Seeing it coming, in unison both Faith and Kendra did a running drop kick on him. Toppling him over, he fell hard on his back while the fire did what it did best. It consumed all.

"That was... anti-climatic." Kendra said in a loss for words.

"Yeah... oh fuck." Faith said as she looked down to her coat and saw that a small patch of it was on fire. Taking it off, she stomped on it and watched as it sizzled out.

"Now it's time for you." Xander said as he looked from the First to Willow.

"Kendra bring me the scythe." the red head said as she took it and placed it on the floor.

"Do you really think this is gonna work?" the First asked, putting on the front of not being worried. "I am the First... I am forever."

"Yeah... yeah...yeah we heard that one before." Xander said with a smile as he and his family joined hands.

Mumbling some words under her breath Willow put the Slay stone on the ground and watched as it began to glow. Looking up at the ceiling, the sound of thunder cracking outside was heard and the power of the stone died.

"Did it... did it work?" Kendra asked, her body still tingling.

"Yeah, I think it worked." Xander replied as he looked back to where the First evil was only to find it gone.

"I feel so weak." Faith said lowly as she looked down at her hands. Giving her hand a gentle squeeze, her sister shared the sentiment.

"Excuse me Willow but what are you going to do now?" Giles asked as he suddenly spoke up.

"You're going to choose, or rather one of you girls is gonna choose." Willow started as she picked up the Scythe. "Years ago the Shadow men robbed the first Slayer of the power of choice... but I'm not going to do that. In each of you girls holds the potential to be a Slayer. Now which one of you is going to step up?"

"I... I'll do it." Kennedy spoke up causing Willow to smile. She knew the younger girl was going to do this.

As Willow was about to hand her the Scythe and perform the spell, that would turn her into a Slayer, the Buffy monster stood up and slashed out with a razor sharp appendage that sliced Kennedy deep in her back.

Ignoring the screams of the girls, Gunn grabbed his axe and started hacking into the demon effectively killing it.

"Kennedy's dead." Xander announced as he checked for a pulse. At the same time he saw Kendra placing the unconscious Connor on a hospital gurney.

"Who's going to be the Slayer now?" Faith asked. 'Maybe one of us is gonna have to stay behind.'

Suddenly they heard the voice of the last person they'd think would want the job.

"Are you sure about this, Dawnie?" Xander asked as he walked up to her. "I..."

"I'm sure... it's... it's the only way I can honor her memory." she said looking down at her sister's mutilated body.

"Wait, Dawn isn't a potential." Giles spoke up again. "How is she..."

"The Slayer line isn't going to be tied into the First anymore." Willow said as she handed Dawn the Scythe. "Her power is going to come from this Scythe and the earth itself. And if she dies the spell will be like the first one and will randomly choose a girl. "

"Dawn is also the key." Giles pointed out, not realizing what Willow had said about Dawn. "Who knows what consequences will come of this."

"We're about to find out." Willow said as she directed Dawn to stand in a circle that she had drawn onto the floor. "Dawn are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." she replied as she took an audible breath.

Clapping her hands together, Willow placed them on the outside of the circle and let her magick flow. Power surged through Dawn filling her body, burning away her mortality, and leaving a woman of power. The Slayer. She arced her back in a silent scream as it happened, her eyes flaring scarlet.

Falling to her knee's she leaned over and started to dry heave. Her skin oddly tingling.

"Dawn are you alright?"

"Yeah, I feel..." as she was saying that she picked up a rock and crushed it with her bare hand. "strong."

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Gunn asked as he helped her to her feet.

"You guys are going to rebuild the Council." Xander said as he took a deep breath. "You girls can go home if you want since the Slayer line won't neccessarily run through you anymore."

"Are you kidding me?" Molly spoke up as she looked at the others. "After seeing all of these things and knowing what we know about the night how could we not stay and help."

"All my friends are officially dead and I ain't got nothing better to do." Gunn spoke up. "So if you need it, you got my help G-man."

"Don't ever call me that." Giles said quickly as he and Xander looked at each other, remembering somewhat better times, and sharing a laugh.

"So it looks like you have alot of Watcher's to train, Giles." Willow said as she handed him her PDA. "This has a list of people to contact and bank accounts you need to access to get the Watcher's money out for you to use."

"Thank you, Willow." the older man replied as he took the stupid contraption. "So what are you going to do now? Are you going to stay awhile?"

"No. Like we told the First we're getting out of Dodge." Xander said as he and his kids started to gather their things.

"Well if I can't convince you other wise... then goodbye son." Giles said as he and Xander shook hands awkwardly. Thinking the hell with it, Xander pulled him into a hug because the man had always been like a father to him.

Saying their goodbyes and Kendra making Giles agree to take care of Connor, the Death Dealers gathered in a loose circle as Willow started to mumble an incantation under her breath.

"Hey Will one thing is bothering me." Xander started. "What's gonna happen to the Shanshu prophecy since I killed Angel?"

"It's... it's already been fulfilled since him and Darla gave birth to Connor. Angel chance at life is through him."

"Honey are you alright?" Xander said giving her the once over. "You're looking kinda pale and pasty."

"I think I used to much magi..." not being able to finish her sentence she passed out just as the spell finished and the four of them blinked out of existence.

* * *

With a sigh, Xander layed his wife down in their bed. It had been a long journey but they had finally defeated the First. Brushing a strand of hair off of her beautiful face, he suddenly stiffened as he felt a prescence in the room with them.

"You killed so many demons today didn't you." he heard Buffy's voice say. Turning he saw her in the first stages of her Lycan transformation. "Let's see what you can do against me."

Author's Postscript

Thanks to everybody that stayed with this fic. I'm sorry it took this long to finish it, but atleast it's done now. Thanks again to everybody now review and if you have any questions about anything feel free to pm me or put it in a review.

Also I know people hate when an author leaves a story on a cliff hanger well I'm sorry it's just my thing. I had so many endings to this story but this one just seemed fitting.


End file.
